Flights Of Our Lives
by yukihime-san
Summary: UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!Quatre goes hentai(OOC), Yukino goes grin, 3rd attack of dumb, dumber and dumbest...then the what will we wear thing takes place...more like what will we do to Kasumi^-^ And lastly...??? REVIEW! (",)!!!
1. New Life, New Home, New School but OLD F...

~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: ~*:~*:  
  
Flights Of our Lives  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Chapter 1: New Life, New Home, New School  
  
Author: This is the first fic that I will write, so don't complain. I don't know about the other.  
  
Co-author: This is the first fic. that I will write, too, so, like she said, don't complain, well, not so much, anyway, but I bet that my parts of the fic. are much better than hers!  
  
Author: Is that so? Then I bet a hundred cents!  
  
Co-author: Deal * shakes hands *  
  
A/N: Sorry for the chapter title…we know it sucks big time but please bare with us and also sorry for the wrong grammar.^-^ Please review we beg you….that's all ja!  
  
Disclaimers: We DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or any of the characters in this fic, except Kasumi, Yukino, Yumiko, Saemi, and Kaori, understood?  
  
  
  
"Hey, where the hell are we going again?" Kasumi Miyazawa asked.  
  
"To the Greenwood Academy in Tokyo to get the entrance exams, don't you remember" Yumiko Kobayashi answered.  
  
The five of girls, including Yukino Mori, Kasumi Miyazawa, Kaori Kuwabara, and Saemi Kuramitsu, were on a train going straight to Tokyo. They all just finished sixth grade and were going to get the entrance exams for high school in Greenwood Academy. Because after much pleading and reassuring, their parents finally agreed to let them live by themselves and send them to Tokyo, since they were originally from Kyoto. And even if they don't pass the academy's entrance exam, they can still find another.  
  
"I can't believe our parents finally agreed to send us to Tokyo!" Yukino Mori squealed.  
  
" Tell me about it, I mean, just last week, they couldn't even trust me with the groceries!" Saemi said.  
  
And until after more talking and gibbering, the train finally stopped at the Tokyo train station, and after some time, they had already found their pick-up bus to take them to the hotel. The bus ride was, more or less, a thirty- minute ride, since it was on the other side of town, which gave them a very god opportunity to take a good look around. When the girls arrived at the hotel room, they put their bags on their beds and started to decide who was staying with who.  
  
"So, who's staying in this room?" Kaori asked.  
  
They had ordered two connecting rooms, both with kitchens, a couch, two single beds, which meant that one of them had to sleep on the couch, and all the other amenities apartment-type hotels had to offer.  
  
"I'm staying in this room!" Yukino announced, obviously careful not to end up sleeping on the couch.  
  
"I'm staying with her," Saemi said.  
  
" No, you don't, you two have a tendency of fighting over the smallest things." Yumiko disagreed, "Kasumi, you stay with her, that okay with you?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't think I'll get along well with her," Kasumi said.  
  
"You two are best friends, how can that happen?"  
  
"I don't know, I just have a feeling, but it's probably not true."  
  
"So you're okay with staying with her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, who's staying with me?" Saemi asked everyone.  
  
Nobody answered. Saemi had this habit of getting other people's places in the closet or something.  
  
"I'll stay with her," Yumiko, the nicest of the four, offered, "I wouldn't mind spending a room with two other people." She said this because Saemi and Yukino couldn't be together and it needed at least two people to help Saemi learn how to share.  
  
"Then I guess this leaves me with you two," Kaori agreed.  
  
"It's settled, then," Saemi said. "But who's sleeping n the couch?"  
  
"We'll take turns, that's the only fair way, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Then after that, they all went to their rooms and started to unpack. Yukino and Kasumi didn't argue about closet space since the drawers and hangers could easily be divided, and when the two finished, it was already lunchtime, and because all of them were too lazy to go and find food themselves, they just ordered pizza from room service. After lunch, the girls decided to rest for a while before studying for their exams tomorrow.  
  
Now, let me tell you about each of the girls. First is Kaori Kuwabara. She has, short, shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She's the most intelligent in their class, but even though, she, s not considered a nerd because of her outgoing nature.  
  
Next is Yumiko Kobayashi. This girl has long brown hair, blue eyes, and –almost- pale skin. Like most people who easily get angry and irritated, Yumiko is kind and patient, which makes her the most different in their group.  
  
Third is Saemi Kuramitsu. Saemi has short blue hair and matching blue eyes. She's what you would call a 'boy freak', but she knows how to keep herself cool and she doesn't act all nervous around boys, and she doesn't sound squeaky or something when talking.  
  
Second to the last is Yukino Mori, Kasumi's best friend. She has brown hair a few inches below her shoulders, brown eyes and very light, brown skin. She's very surprising and no one exactly knows what she's thinking of doing next when she's done something.  
  
Lastly, is Kasumi Miyazawa. She has long black hair-probably the longest of the five-, green eyes, and, likeYukino, very light, brown skin. She's very good at retorting and martial arts and she basically knows how to keep cool. She's usually pretty quiet and only talks when she has to.  
  
So, I guess that's all of them. They're all fifteen yrs. old and just finished grade school. After studying, it was almost seven- thirty, which meant, dinnertime. Tonight, the girls just ordered some pasta and chicken for dinner.  
  
"Hey, guys, do you think we'll pass tomorrow?" Yumiko asked.  
  
All of them were lying side by side on one of the hotel's botanical gardens.  
  
"I don't know, I guess all we can do now is hope," Kasumi said.  
  
"Do you think there are cute boys at the academy?" Saemi asked, suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"Saemi, could you please not talk about boys for one minute?" Yukino scolded.  
  
"Okay, okay…"  
  
"What'll we do if, maybe, half of us passes?" Kaori mused.  
  
"We'll all transfer to another school, it's all for one and one for all, right, guys?" Kasumi answered.  
  
"Of course, what's the point of going here in the first place if we're not gonna stick together?" Yukino replied.  
  
Then they all stayed there for a while, saying nothing. Then suddenly, they all stood up at the same time, burst out laughing, and went to their rooms without another word. All of them quickly changed into their pajamas and went to bed immediately, nervousness rising on everyone's nerves for the big day.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Kasumi's POV  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~:*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
"Hey, Kasumi, wake up!" Kasumi heard a voice say.  
  
She sat in her bed, rubbed her eyes, looked at the clock and saw that it was already eight o' clock, and clearly saw that it was Yumiko, who was obviously the first one to wake up. She looked around and saw that Kaori was already awake. She went into the bathroom, since the two were already finished, to take a bath. When she went out, she changed into a loose black shirt that said in blood red letters 'God of Death', baggy green cargo pants, 'Nike' rubber shoes, and used a green scrunchie to tie her long hair. The last one that she noticed to wake up was Yukino, who was standing beside her bed, waiting for Saemi to get out of the bathroom. When Saemi did get out of the bathroom, she quickly wore a blue spaghetti-strapped dress, a denim cardigan, and high heels. She looked like she was going to a party, not to a school to get an entrance exam. Yukino quickly got out of the bathroom, obviously because of the cold water. She then dressed into a blue 'Guess' shirt, khaki Capri pants, and, like Kasumi, 'Nike' rubber shoes.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Kasumi and Yukino examined the other two. Kaori was wearing a yellow halter top, flared pants, and low cut boots, while Yumiko was in a blue shirt with a floral print, a khaki skirt, and boots. At least they aren't overdressed like Saemi. They took the bus to the academy, as they already knew its address. They arrived there at about nine o' clock since it took them thirty minutes just to get dressed, and thirty more minutes to go to the school.  
  
They saw a huge, rectangular building in front of them, with well furnished, wooden, double doors. Above it was an arch that said in huge, bold letters 'GREENWOOD ACADEMY'. They entered and saw a large rectangular hall with only a few students, chairs and tables separated from each other, and on one of the sides was a registrar's table with a woman in her twenties.  
  
When they went to her, and she said, "Good Morning, I'm Lucrezia Noin, and how may I be of help to you?"  
  
"We're here for the entrance exams, may we register?" Yumiko asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She gave them each a form and a pen, told us them answer it on the tables, and give it back to her when they were finished. Yumiko thanked her afterwards.  
  
They then answered the questions on the form, things like 'name, address, current location……..'. When they were finished, they gave them back to the registrar and she looked at each one by one. She gave each of them a booklet of questions, and told them to go to the tables- again, and this time, it was Kaori who thanked her.  
  
As the five of them stared at the first few questions, they figured that it wouldn't be that hard, but as the test went on, the questions became harder and harder, and they started to think that they wouldn't pass this thing at all.  
  
They finished the test in a good one and half-hours, since it was already ten forty- five. They gave them back to Ms. Noin, then she stuck the corresponding forms inside.  
  
Your grades will be sent to you after a week, with a letter saying if you have been accepted or not. Have a nice day!" she said.  
  
With that, they left the hall and started to talk.  
  
Hey, do you think we passed?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
That was pretty hard, don't you think?"  
  
"It was more than hard, it was mega- hard."  
  
"I think you're exaggerating a bit."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"No need to get mad, cool it."  
  
They only stopped talking when they arrived at the hotel, where they slumped on the beds and the couches, then they all burst into talking again.  
  
"How do you think we passed that stupid test?"  
  
"I don't know, cheat?"  
  
We already finished the test, moron."  
  
"Then let's turn back time."  
  
"Great, another one of your stupid imaginations."  
  
"That test is not stupid!"  
  
"A thing with questions that hard is stupid, I'm telling you."  
  
"Whatever, and don't get to hot-headed, you sound like you're going to die or something."  
  
"Hey, guys, do you want to go to the city?"  
  
"The city's almost thirty minutes away by car, it'll take hours if we walk,"  
  
"No one said we were going to walk, there's always the bus, stupid."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
When they came to the city, they had lunch at a Japanese restaurant where they ate some sushi and other Japanese delicacies. After that, they went into Tokyo's malls and looked around, even though they didn't buy anything, because the items were too expensive even for their parents- who were paying for all of our expenses, so they just tried on stuff for fun. As they arrived at the hotel, all of them fell on the beds.  
  
"That was great!" Yukino said.  
  
"I haven't had that much fun since my parents went away for a week!"  
  
"I need a shower," Saemi said as she looked around, seeing sweaty faces and broad grins.  
  
"Definitely," Yukino agreed.  
  
Both of them looked at each other and started to run towards the bathroom, and, unfortunately, Saemi won. When all of them already had a shower, they changed into their pj's already, watched some T.V, ordered room service for dinner, watched more T.V, and slept at about midnight.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
After a week of endless strolling around Tokyo came Saturday, the day which their letters from the academy would arrive.  
  
All of them were watching T.V. while anxiously waiting for the messenger to arrive. There was a sort of nervous tension in the air as a knock on the door came. Saemi answered it.  
  
"Letters for Ms. Kuwabara, Kuramitsu, Kobayashi, Mori, and Miyazawa, am I correct?" the messenger asked.  
  
Five nods answered him. He gave the letters to Saemi, who in turn, handed them to the others. They opened the letters with shaky hands and nervous faces, until finally, all of them pulled out our letters. Kaori read hers quickly. Her eyes widened and a grin lit up her face.  
  
"You got in?" Yumiko asked.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"What about you guys, did you pass?" Yumiko asked.  
  
"Sure!" Kasumi answered.  
  
"Of course!" Yukino replied.  
  
"What do you think?" Saemi asked, and everybody knew that that meant yes.  
  
"What about you?" "If you could pass, then of course I could!" Yumiko said  
  
Then they all looked at each other and started bouncing and jumping on the beds- if you think this is weird, just wait 'till you're accepted in Tokyo's most exclusive school!  
  
"Wait, what time does school start?" Kaori asked.  
  
"It says here that it starts at June 1." Kasumi said, consulting the letter from the academy.  
  
"Yeah, and it also says here that we only have until Wednesday to get supplies and stuff." Yumiko inserted, also reading from the letter.  
  
"Let's go on Monday, that way, there's not so much traffic and we can get there in the morning early, because I bet there's gonna be a really long line in the afternoon."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Then in the afternoon, they went to the city again to look around, and in the and night, they did the same, they slept at a half past twelve that day.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Today is Sunday, but there really isn't much to tell, just the normal stuff we do, so, on to Monday!  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
It was already ten in the afternoon when they woke up, due to late sleeping. And since they were supposed to go back to the academy in the morning, they just decided to go in the afternoon, thinking that the line in the school would have shortened by then, but they still had to hurry, as the school closed at three.  
  
When the bus stopped at the front gates of the school, they hurried to the double doors, expecting to see a long line for the supplies, but to their surprise, all they saw was the registrar, Ms. Noin, and five guys that seemed to be around our age. They walked in line with the guys with Kaori in front, second was Kasumi, Yukino, Saemi, and lastly was Yumiko. They looked around and noticed that the hall itself seemed to have changed. Instead of the individual tables and chairs, they saw four long, rectangular tables with loads of chairs and a throne- like chair in the far end.  
  
The guys in front of them didn't seem like newcomers, though. The one in front, a guy with short brown hair, was talking to another guy with braided brown hair. Another one with short blonde hair was asking Ms. Noin something alongside two other guys. One which had tied black hair, and the other one also with short brown hair, but if I looked sideways, I noticed that he had weird, spiky bangs that covered his right eye. When they finished talking, they disappeared on one of the corridors on the right side of the hall.  
  
We approached Ms. Noin, and she said, "Good morning, and how may I of help to you?"  
  
"We're here to get our supplies for high school…."Kaori trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
"May I see your letters?"  
  
They showed her their letters, and she looked at each one by one.  
  
She returned the letters to them and she said, "Very well then."  
  
  
  
She gave each of the girls a paper bag full of things and stuff. "School starts on June 1, next Monday, and you will be expected to come promptly at eight o' clock in the morning. A pick-up bus will fetch you at our hotel together with your luggage." she said, "Welcome to Greenwood Academy." She added with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," Kaori said.  
  
They left the school and talked about what they should do that afternoon, since it was just two o'clock, and with some arguments, they finally decided to go to the city. They took the bus- as usual- back to the hotel, and with some difficulty, carried their heavy paper bags up the twenty- third floor, where their rooms were. When they did come to their rooms, they put all their bags on the sides of their beds and rested their hands, which were red and marked with the handles of the bags. Then they all decided that it was best if they checked their school supplies before going, maybe they left out a book or something. They all pulled the lists from their bags and read them. Soon after, they were muttering the things on the list in audible words.  
  
"Two folders……."  
  
"Eight books, eight notebooks……"  
  
"One black pen, one red pen……."  
  
"Two sign pens, uniform………uniform!"  
  
Then they all noticed that their uniforms were included in the paper bags, which were one of the reasons that made them heavy. The uniform consisted of a blue blazer, a short blue skirt, a white long-sleeved polo, and a necktie.  
  
"Do we actually have to wear these?" Saemi asked.  
  
"It says here that students may not enter school premises unless in proper uniform." Kasumi read from a note on the list, "and that students should wear black shoes as footwear with white socks."  
  
"That's not a problem, we all brought our old school shoes with us, didn't we?" Yumiko answered.  
  
Four heads nodded.  
  
"Hey, what time does school start?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Eight o' clock, don't you read?" Kaori replied, pointing at her list.  
  
"I do not want to wake up that early." Yukino complained.  
  
"Well, you chose that school, and you just gotta live with it."  
  
"She's right, and it also says here that there's going to be a short assembly at the entrance hall at eight o'clock." Yumiko said.  
  
"Hey, guys, do you still want to go to the city?" Saemi asked as we finished checking our things.  
  
"I don't know, I'm pretty tired." Kasumi answered.  
  
"Yeah, let's rest for today, we still have a week before classes, anyway." Yukino agreed.  
  
A week later………  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Author: Do you think that that was too long?  
  
Co- author: It was too! It was five pages long!  
  
Author: Butt out, lamebrain! I'm not asking you!  
  
Co- author: Maybe you weren't, but you never indicated who you were asking.  
  
Author: I didn't need to indicate it, all it needed was common sense to figure that out. Co- author: * speechless *  
  
A/N: This is our first time to write a fanfic- online I mean.- sorry for bashing some of the characters in GW but I'll it will end sooner-I think.- We'll we hope you like it…comments/suggestions and flames are all accepted. Before I forget this fic is dedicated to our friends and to my-yukino- chatmates. Ja ne minna-san! Enjoy! ^-^ 


	2. Greenwood Academy...Fights and Quarrels ...

~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Flights Of Our Lives  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Chapter 2: Greenwood Academy…Fights…Quarrels…and more Fights and  
  
Quarrels  
  
A/N: Sorry for the chapter title…we really don't have 'nuff time to decide what's better or worse….so….just enjoy reading and please review*kneels* we beg you. And also sorry for the wrong grammar. ^-^  
  
Disclaimers: We DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or any of the characters in this fic, except Kasumi, Yukino, Yumiko, Saemi, or Kaori, understood?  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Yukino's POV  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Yukino stood beside her bed, yawning, as she waited for Kasumi to get out of the bathroom. She looked around and saw three eager faces in uniforms fixing their things. She waited and waited for what seemed like eternity until her best friend finally finished taking a bath. Stepping into the shower, she forgot to turn on the heater, which made the water feel like the Niagara Falls, icy cold and freezing. She quickly ended her bath, as the prospect of water as an alarm clock wasn't pleasing. She wore her uniform and started to put things into her school bag. As she was putting her notebooks in, a piece of white paper fell out from one of them. She picked it up and saw that written on it was a classroom number, a locker number, and a combination.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Yukino, holding the paper above her head, shouted, "Hey, have any of you guys got one of this?"  
  
"What's that?" Kaori asked.  
  
"A piece of paper!"  
  
"Of course it is! What's written on it?"  
  
"Numbers!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"What about you guys?"  
  
"I've got it!" Kasumi shouted from the other end of our room.  
  
Yumiko and Saemi didn't say anything.  
  
After a while, everyone started to feel the same, excited. They could hardly keep themselves from pacing around as all of them were already finished packing and were just waiting for the pick- up bus. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Yumiko opened it.  
  
"Your pick-up bus has arrived. May I help you with your luggage?" the man said.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
They gave some of their bags that they couldn't carry to the man, including Saemi's duffel bag full of make up and other things she uses for personal vanity, even though she has a carry-on bag full of the same stuff. She considers her carry-on a 'for emergencies' bag.  
  
When they were already in the hotel's lobby, they quickly checked out and put their bags in the academy's van, which they noticed was empty, except for a girl with brown hair and glasses. As they sat in their seats, a mixed feeling of nervousness and excitement overcame everybody, which resulted in squirming and sudden deep breaths.  
  
When they arrived at the academy, the driver said, "Your luggage will be brought to your dormitories separately. Have a pleasant morning."  
  
Tipping his cap, he went back to the van and drove it towards the back of the school.  
  
They figured that maybe there was an entrance there for cars or something. They joined the bunch of students in going to the school and into the entrance hall. They chose some seats near the back since most of the others were already occupied. Beside them were the five guys they saw last Monday. The blonde haired guy sat beside Yukino, and in front of her, Kasumi was throwing conspicuous looks at the guy with weird bangs beside her. Yumiko glanced at the short, brown haired guy beside her. Maybe because he looked so serious or something, but in contrary to that, the braided guy across Kaori was looking as though he was in a carnival. The guy with tied black hair's face was neutral, though, and it was quite obvious that Saemi thought he had android blood or something. You could tell that from the way she threw strange looks at him.  
  
They saw that sitting on the throne- like chair on the far end of the room was a man in his late twenties. He stood up, cleared his throat, and said, " Good morning, students and teachers, I am Treize Kushrenada, and I am pleased to tell you that I will be your principal for this year. And in relevance to this school year, I would like to start it off with a few words and reminders. Firstly, the girls' dormitories are on the right side of the school grounds and the boys' on the left. Boys are not allowed in the girls' dormitories at all times, to the girls I say the same. Second, the horses used for the horseback riding class are not to be brought outside the fence designated and can only be ridden from eight thirty in the morning until nine o'clock in the evening. Anyone who disobeys these two rules will receive severe punishment, and no one is exceptional. To the newcomers, I say, Welcome to Greenwood Academy."  
  
With his last words, the students scattered and went into different directions. Without knowing where to go, the five girls looked at the pieces of papers they found and saw that they had the same classrooms and saw that their lockers were in continuous order. Left with no other option, Kasumi dared to ask one of the guys beside them, who were already heading to one of the corridors.  
  
Tapping the back of the guy with weird bangs and said, "Excuse me, do you know where room 105 is? We're newcomers here and we absolutely have no idea where that is."  
  
"You're room 105, too?" the blonde guy asked, turning around.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Yukino answered, walking up to them.  
  
"We're in the same class, just follow us."  
  
Shouldering our bags, they followed them to one of the corridors. They stopped when they reached the fifth on the left.  
  
"This is room 105," the blonde guy said, "put your things in your locker first, and then go in. Don't worry about the chairs, I'm sure there's enough for everyone. By the way, I'm Quatre."  
  
He held out his hand and of course, Yukino shook it, and so did Kasumi.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell," the guy with the braid said, also holding out his hand, "And you are…."  
  
"Kasumi Miyazawa," Kasumi answered, shaking his hand.  
  
"And I'm Yukino Mori," Yukino followed.  
  
"Those three other guys there are Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. The one with short hair's Heero, the guy with the spiky bangs' Trowa, and the one with black hair's Wufei." Quatre introduced.  
  
"And those three other girls there are Yumiko, Kaori, and Saemi. The one with long brown hair's Yumiko, the girl with black hair's Kaori, and the one with blue hair's Saemi." Yukino said, mimicking the way he introduced his friends.  
  
They then started on finding their lockers, which wasn't so hard because all of their lockers were right on the opposite wall of the classroom. Fiddling with the combination, every one of them finally opened their lockers, put their bags inside, and remembered to carry a pen.  
  
Inside the classroom, they found seats right in front of the five guys. After a while, a woman entered carrying a clipboard and a few notebooks. All of them noticed that she was Ms. Noin, but no one moved a muscle.  
  
"Good morning, everyone. As all of you may have known, my name is Lucrezia Noin, and I will be your algebra teacher this year." she greeted. "Today is our first day of classes, but we will not have any as it is also the annual start of the school year orientation, and this morning, I shall start off with a roll call."  
  
She read off from her clipboard the names of all the students alphabetically, who in turn raised their hand when called. The girls followed their example when they were called.  
  
After she was finished, she began to explain their schedule. Everyday, they would be taking seven classes. She said that everyone would be taking eight basic classes and seven co-curricular activities. Five of their basic classes would be taken on Mondays and Fridays, which would be the same, and two co-curricular activities different on each of the two days. On Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, there will be an extra basic class so that the rest of the three activities will be taken on those days separately.  
  
Ms. Noin then gave them each a sheet of paper in where we could choose our activities.  
  
Yukino quickly checked the boxes of the seven that she liked most. Those were Horseback riding, Archery, Fencing, Swimming, Basketball, the Shooting courses, and Kendo.  
  
On th other side, Kasumi had taken, Horseback riding, Archery, Martial Arts, Kendo, Gymnastics, the Shooting courses, and Baseball-even though she knew that girls weren't allowed.  
  
They passed the papers as soon as they were finished. She then told what our dorm numbers were and who our roommates were. To everyone's relief, Kasumi was paired with Yukino. Saemi was paired to Yumiko as well, and if they heard correctly, Kaori's roommate was someone who took the name of Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
"Now class," Ms. Noin said, " Today, as I may have told you, is the start of the school year orientation, and for the rest of the day, you will be allowed to wander around the school freely. You will have to return to your dormitories at four and lights- out at nine thirty. A bell will be rung promptly for that as well as for the dinner at seven o'clock, which will be held at the entrance hall. Wake-up time will be at seven thirty a.m. and breakfast will be at eight. Your lunch break will be from eleven thirty to twelve thirty in the afternoon and that will be the only time in which you will be allowed to go out of the campus. You must return on or before the designated time or you will receive the usual detention. Now, the first part of the orientation seems to have already finished. I will now leave you on your own and hope that you will remember all the things that I have said to you."  
  
She left the room carrying all her things and the students left afterwards. The girls also got out but leaned against their lockers that minute, talking about what they should do. Fortunately, in the middle of the conversation, Trowa overheard them and offered to show them around the school. They gratefully accepted.  
  
Soon enough, all of them were in the stables, because by some freaky reason the guys wanted to go there first. Maybe they had a crush on the horses or something.  
  
"Hey guys, do you wanna ride around or something?" Duo asked, who had gotten to know the girls as they walked.  
  
"Sure, but, can we?" Yumiko replied.  
  
"Of course we can, the horses are free to anyone in the school." Wufei said.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Yukino's POV-again  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
The light brown palomino beside Yukino swished its tail and hit her on the arm. It had to be giving her a sign! Besides, it looked young and full of energy, good enough for fast riders like her and her friends. She put a saddle on its back and mounted it expertly. She looked around and saw that in front of her, Saemi was having a little trouble with her horse, which was stomping and giving short neighs. Wufei quickly helped her up and returned to his horse. Beside her, Kasumi was already on the back of an all- black mare. Yukino looked at the horse for a while and blinked. The horse was a bit creepy and it looked like biggest horse on the stables. The overall effect was eerie.  
  
As Quatre rode out, all of them followed. Yukino rode over to Quatre and noticed that his horse was almost the same as hers, only darker in shade. A few steps in front of her, Kasumi was talking to Trowa. Unlike Yukino and Quatre, their horses were colored oppositely. In contrast to Kasumi's mare, Trowa was riding a white appaloosa.  
  
"Yukino, how do you think of our school so far?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It's nice, very nice." she replied, almost gritting her teeth to hide her sarcasm.  
  
Didn't this stupid guy remember that all we knew about their school was its crackpot stables and horses? Of course, classroom and entrance hall included, but still, it wasn't words well chosen. And didn't he know that this was our school, too? Talk about nerve. 'I don't know why, but even though he said only a few words, I was already pissed off.'Yukino thought.  
  
Quatre invited Yukino to go over to the obstacle courses and she accepted, even though he was still on her nerves. Trotting over to the courses, she saw the others following them from behind. All of them were riding at a very high speed with each other at their sides. They reached the two a moment later and looked at each other.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
"Not bad," Wufei smirked, "For a girl."  
  
"Not bad yourself," Kasumi retorted, "I never thought a sissy could ride that fast."  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Yukino asked, completely unaware of what they were talking about.  
  
"Well, Wufei here just challenged us to race him if we could ride," Saemi explained,  
  
"And look what happened, we won. Wasn't that a coincidence?". She glared at Wufei full in the eye.  
  
"You may have won this time, but let's just see if your luck holds out at the obstacle courses." he said. Rearing his horse and preparing to make a running jump at the first fence.  
  
Kasumi and Yukino did the same and they seemed to have made an unspoken decision to begin at the count of three.  
  
"Three, two, one…..start!"  
  
Their horses took of at exactly the same time and jumped at the same height at the low-lying fence. Landing neatly on the other side, they continued to jump over the series of fences and puddles. At last, the courses finished and they went back to where the others were standing by the outside fence.  
  
"I think I proved my point there," Kasumi said with a wide grin.  
  
"Well, you never had a point anyway," Wufei responded.  
  
"I did have a point, you were just too stupid to figure it out."  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?'  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Wufei was silent for a while, obviously struggling to come up with a retort  
  
They then decided to return their horse to the stables. Each one of them walked their horses back in and took off the saddle, giving it a carrot as they left. Kaori, Yumiko and Saemi followed the others to the field and wondered why the hell they were going there, but then, why ask?  
  
Sitting on the grass, Kasumi said, "Hey, guys, how fast do you run?"  
  
"Why?" Duo asked.  
  
"Just answer it.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wanna race?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Don't you know one when you hear it?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
"It's a two-on two, who're you going with?"  
  
"Nobody said it was."  
  
"I started the race, so I make up the rules."  
  
"Okay, I'm going with Trowa, what about you?"  
  
"I'm going with Yukino."  
  
"Hey, leave me out of this!" Yukino shouted, but it was no use, the three of them were already heading to the track lanes of the school.  
  
From there, Duo shouted, "Hey, who's gonna be the referee?"  
  
All of their other friends moved closer, but they were only doing that to see what was going to happen close-up.  
  
Heero, who was the supposed referee, stood at the edge of the lanes. They took their positions and looked at Heero, who raised his hand up slowly, and put it back down quickly, signaling the start of the race. Kasumi started to run at her fastest with Yukino beside her, taking no notice of the guys. They finally reached Heero and clapped his hand, while the others did the same.  
  
"Hey, Heero, who won?" Duo asked as he plopped down on the grass beside Kaori.  
  
"It was a tie."  
  
"It was?! I could've sworn we were first!"  
  
"Don't push yourself, why ask me when you won't believe me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why does he look so glum? It's not the end of the world or something." Yumiko asked.  
  
"Duo here's one of the fastest runners in our school, but now, it looks like he finally found his match." Quatre explained, clapping Duo's back.  
  
"Alright!" Kasumi and I said in unison, doing a high-five.  
  
"Hey, do you guys wanna have lunch already? I'm pretty hungry." Wufei asked.  
  
"You're always hungry." Duo replied.  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, as I was saying before Duo interrupted me, do you guys wanna have lunch? They have these cheap restaurants off campus that have these really great burgers."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
The guys lead the girls to a fairly big restaurant out of the campus. The place was mostly filled with Greenwood students. A waitress gave them some menus and returned after a while to take out orders.  
  
"I'll just have the chicken wings, please." Duo ordered.  
  
"Would you like those regular or spicy?"  
  
"Just regular."  
  
"I'll have the same." Heero said.  
  
"I'll have the roast beef." Wufei ordered.  
  
"Taco special for me." Trowa inserted.  
  
"And the Nacho special for me" Quatre said.  
  
"And I'll have the potato-and-chicken salad." Yukino ordered.  
  
"I guess that goes the same for all of us." Yumiko said.  
  
As the waitress left, Yumiko and the girls saw Kasumi whisper to the waitress, "Make that guy's chicken wings spicy, extra spicy, if that may be arranged." She pointed to Heero with a small gesture.  
  
When their food came, the guys eyed their food with interest and started to dig in. The five of them looked like they've never eaten real food before, and their faces made the girls think of pigs. Just as well, they're guys. Figures.  
  
As Heero took his first bite, his face turned red and looked like he was going to gag. He took hold of his glass and drank half of it in one gulp. He signaled for a waitress and complained.  
  
"Hey, I ordered my chicken wings regular, why the hell is this thing spicy?"  
  
"But sir, someone said to make spicy."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"That girl there, sir." She pointed to Kasumi.  
  
"Thank you." Heero faced Kasumi and glared at her.  
  
"Why're you looking at me? I didn't do anything." She put up her hands in mock surrender.  
  
Heero glared harder.  
  
"I thought you liked your food spicy. It's not my problem that you look like someone who positively needed something to spice up his life. You know, boring and dull"  
  
"What'd you say?!"  
  
"I said 'it's not my problem that you look like someone who positively needed something to spice up his life'. Are you deaf? Did you hear me this time?"  
  
Heero looked like he was going to burst and like he was itching to get his hands around Kasumi's neck, but held himself back just in case.  
  
Kasumi seemed to have noticed this too and said, " So now you wanna kill me? Go ahead, but don't blame me when you go to jail. Too many witnesses."  
  
"Okay, girl, I'll let you off the hook this time, but if you do something like this again, I swear………" Heero trailed off, but his eyes were still glaring.  
  
"What? You swear that you'll kill me? You can do that right now if you want, no one's stopping you."  
  
Heero backed off. He seemed to think that there was no use in arguing any longer and just ordered for another order of chicken wings. Kasumi, on the other hand, had a satisfied smirk and resumed to eating her lunch. Yumiko, Kaori and Saemi still looked a bit shocked about what Kasumi did , but to Kasumi's best friend, it was no surprise.  
  
They finished their lunch just in time to get back to the academy, where the guys still had to show them around.  
  
The school was big, as it took them about three hours to go around, but of course, that included bathroom breaks and talking.  
  
They sat on the gym's bleachers after the long tour of the guys, joking around and beginning to talk like old friends. Even Heero seemed to have forgotten about what happened during lunch and was chatting animatedly with Yumiko without throwing angry glares at Kasumi.  
  
"Hey, guys, I just wanted to ask, what clubs did you choose? Just out of curiosity." Duo asked.  
  
"Who're you asking?" Saemi said.  
  
"The five of you."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"No, the five first year girls behind you."  
  
Saemi turned around.  
  
"Don't be stupid, of course it's you."  
  
"Okay, I chose Swimming, Acting, Gymnastics, Tennis, Volleyball, Horseback riding, and Kendo." Saemi answered.  
  
"And for me, I chose Horseback riding, the shooting courses, Tennis, mind games, Acting, table tennis, and swimming." Kaori replied.  
  
"If you're asking me, I'll say Archery, Horseback riding, the shooting courses, mind games, table tennis, volleyball, and journalism." Yumiko said.  
  
"I took Fencing, Archery, Horseback riding, swimming, the shooting courses, kendo, and, basketball." Yukino answered.  
  
"You took basketball?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Of course, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing, just that there are no girls in the team even though it's allowed because all the other girls in the school are the I'm-too-afraid-because-I- might-break-a-nail type." Duo answered sarcastically.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you?" Quatre asked Kasumi  
  
"I took Archery, Martial Arts, Horseback riding, Kendo, Gymnastics, the shooting courses, and Baseball." Kasumi replied.  
  
"Did you say Baseball?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I know what you're going to say, so don't say it okay?"  
  
"If you think that I'm going to lecture you about girls not allowed on the team, you're wrong. I just wanted to warn you that if you're really going to go through with joining, get ready to face the unbearable."  
  
"Whatever, and if you think that those words are going to back me off, you're wrong."  
  
Quatre whispered to Yukino after Kasumi's words, " Kasumi's one tough girl, and this might not sound nice, but how can you put up with her?"  
  
"I heard that." Kasumi said to Quatre, but he said nothing nonetheless.  
  
"Hey, Miyazawa!" Wufei called to Kasumi, regarding her by her last name.  
  
"What?" Kasumi answered.  
  
"From what you said, I figured you meant that you were good at baseball, so, how 'bout a little one-on-one?" Wufei challenged.  
  
"One-on-one? This isn't the NBA, we're talking about baseball here."  
  
"Whatever, so how 'bout it?"  
  
"If it makes you feel better, I'd even fight with all of you."  
  
"If that's how you want it. Hey, Heero, Trowa, come over here!" Wufei called to two of his friends.  
  
They figured that maybe the two of them also chose baseball or something.  
  
Beside Yukino, Kasumi's eyes glinted mischievously, and a grin was forming on the corners of her mouth. 'Oh boy, this is gonna be bloody', Yukino thought.  
  
On the gym floor, Wufei was talking to Heero and Trowa.  
  
Yukino noticed that Trowa's lips were actually moving and that he was answering back. 'Good.' she thought that he was never gonna talk.  
  
Kasumi, on the other hand, had jumped down the bleachers and was racking through the baseball supplies from a cart, they supposed, Wufei had taken out earlier.  
  
"Hey, tough guy, what's the rules?" she asked Wufei.  
  
"Don't you 'tough guy' me, Miyazawa, just wait 'till you fall flat on your face."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Might be, if you don't watch where you're going."  
  
"In my opinion, the only one who needs to do that here is you."  
  
Wufei stood silent, unable to come up with a witty comeback. Kasumi stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes still with its mysterious glint. Tension hung in the air as the two glared at each other.  
  
Finally, Trowa broke the silence by saying, "Baseball, anyone?" He held up two bats and a ball, but his face remained as impassive as ever.  
  
Wufei and Kasumi both looked at the unsmiling guy and walked past him to the cart of baseball supplies without word.  
  
Kasumi first got out a ball and then, a bat, and while Wufei was still bent over the cart, she threw the ball at full force towards Wufei and it hit the side of his head.  
  
"Oops, slipped my hand." She said  
  
He looked at Kasumi and his eyes were reduced to slits as he picked up the ball she had used. He threw it to her and, to his obvious disappointment, she moved sideways just in time before it hit her face.  
  
"Nice one."  
  
Wufei didn't chose to respond to that and only said "It's pretty late I better get back to the dormitories." He rearranged the baseball supplies he messed up and left them.  
  
"Talk about touchy." Kasumi said  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well that hit didn't hurt him, he didn't have a bump."  
  
"I guess you're right." Trowa said to her  
  
"You talk?"  
  
"Shut up, you."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Yumiko asked Yukino  
  
"Let's just go to our dorms." the other girl answered  
  
"Good idea, at least it's better than watching Kasumi fight with the guys."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
  
At the dorms…..  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
  
Author: We'll that was long.  
  
Co-author: Yeah, good too.  
  
Author: Shut up.  
  
Co-author: Didn't you just say it was good?  
  
Author: You said it was good, I said it was long and besides it was sarcasm.  
  
Co-author: No, it was not, it was really long it was almost six pages!  
  
Author: You still don't get it do you?  
  
Co-author: Get what?  
  
Author: Figure it out yourself, stupid!  
  
A/N: This is our first time to write a fanfic- online I mean.- sorry for bashing some of the characters in GW but I'll it will end sooner-I think.- We'll we hope you like it…comments/suggestions and flames are all accepted. Before I forget this fic is dedicated to our friends and to my-yukino- chatmates. Ja ne minna-san! Enjoy! ^-^ 


	3. Ice Princesses 1, 2 and 3

A/N: Before we forget the gundam pilots grown taller in this fic, just to clarify..almost everything? And another thing the chapter-again and again- is useless!( But what can we do? So, we'll just sit here and relax while you people read and REVIEW this fic. Disclaimer: We're poor that's all- maybe people not so dumb may understand what we mean.  
  
Chapter 3- Ice princess 1, 2 and 3  
  
Inside their dormitory, Yukino and Kasumi found their luggage stacked beside the beds. They looked around the vast room and realized that it really was a high-class school, the rooms itself could've passed for hotels. There were two queen-sized beds covered with blue-green sheets and a comforter. A bathroom was right opposite the beds with various closets beside it. Between the beds was a small table with a phone and an alarm clock. To the right from the front door was another door that led to a full kitchen and two armchairs with a beanbag, which was facing a dresser with two drawers and a TV on top. A small dining table with four chairs stood beside the counter. "This is even bigger than my room!" Yukino squealed, bouncing down onto the beanbag. "Yeah, there's even a refrigerator." Kasumi said, looking around the kitchen. "Right, but before you continue with your little charade, we should probably fix our things first."  
  
The two went back to where their bags were put and started to put their things in the drawers. There was a bit of uproar when Yukino occupied all the drawers and used more than half the hangers. Kasumi complained and it took them quite a while before things cooled down. They both took a shower and changed into casual clothes before a messenger knocked on the door. Yukino jumped up from her bed and answered the door.  
  
"Here are your schedules for this year. Have a nice day!" the man said, shouldering a bag, Yukino supposed, was full of schedules for other students. "Hey Kasumi, the schedules are here!" she shouted to her best friend, who was still dressing up in the bathroom.  
  
"Really?" She emerged from the bathroom in a dark green shirt and, as usual, her baggy green cargo pants. Her hair hung loosely down her back, still wet from her shower. Yukino gave Kasumi's schedule to her and opened her own. Kasumi did the same and looked over Yukino's shoulder when she was finished.  
  
"This is great!" "What's great?" Yukino asked.  
  
"We have almost all of our classes together."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice that, but now that I think of it, it is great, at least I'll have someone to talk to when the class gets boring." "Or when the teacher speaks funny so that we can make fun of her."  
  
"That's not nice, but I'll surely enjoy that!"  
  
"Yeah, before I forget, let's just call the others to hear what they've got to say about it." Picking up the school directory from one of the drawers, she found Yumiko and Saemi"s number and dialed.  
  
A familiar voice answered on the other line.  
  
"Hello, dormitory number 147."  
  
"Yumiko, what is with the formalities?"  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Yeah. Kasumi Miyazawa, if you still don't know. So, you haven't answered me yet." "Believe me, you don't wanna know."  
  
"Right, which brings me back to my point. Have you two gotten your schedules yet?" "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Your 'nothing' didn't sound like a true 'nothing' to me."  
  
"Just shut up, Yukino wants to talk to you." Kasumi put on the speakerphone. "Yumiko?" Yukino inquired.  
  
"Yeah, having a good time yet?"  
  
"Yeah, this room is great!"  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Watching TV. What about you?"  
  
"I'm reading something. Saemi's still in the bathroom, as slow as usual."  
  
"Okay. Oh, I just remembered, I still need to call Kaori. See you at dinner then!" "See you, bye." Then both of the girls hung up.  
  
"Have you found Kaori's number yet?" Yukino asked Kasumi, who was searching the school directory for Kaori's number.  
  
"Here it is!" Having finally found the number, Kasumi read off the number to her best fiend.  
  
Dialing the number, Yukino put the phone on speaker so that both of them could hear. After a few rings, a strange voice finally answered.  
  
"Hello, may I please speak to Kaori?" Kasumi asked Kaori's supposed roommate. "Just a minute." "Hello?" Kaori's voice answered.  
  
"How's your roommate?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Horrible. When I came in, all her stuff was dumped on both our beds. Worse, she used up all the closets and drawers. All my things are still in my bags."  
  
"Sounds bad." Yukino agreed. "Yeah, maybe you should throw out all her things when she's not there." Kasumi suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Well, gotta hang up now, her highness has to call her best friend." "Don't worry, we'll mourn for you." Yukino supposed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Putting down the phone, Yukino heard the seven o'clock bell for dinner and headed down to the entrance hall with Kasumi.  
  
Down in the hall, there weren't too many students yet and the two decided to sit in the farthest table to the right. Their three friends came down afterwards and joined them, but as they about to start eating, a certain longhaired blonde and two of her friends shattered their peace.  
  
"What do you want?" Saemi asked the three girls standing across them.  
  
"I don't want to shatter your meal, but I'm afraid that you girls are in our seats," the blonde said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I saw a 'reserved for the ice princesses' sign when we sat here." Kasumi countered.  
  
"Is that so? Then, am I right in assuming that the five of you are newcomers?" " Yeah, so what?" Yukino butted in.  
  
"Just to introduce myself, Relena Peacecraft." She held out her hand to Kasumi, but she said. "Sorry, but I'm going to eat my dinner so I don't want any germs." It was obvious that Kasumi disliked the girl's snobbery, or perhaps, the girl herself. Relena gritted her teeth, didn't this girl know how important the Peacecrafts were? She wanted to let this girl know that, but she needed to keep her temper down. "I'm really sorry, but we've been sitting here since grade school and I'm afraid that you girls will just have to find other seats." Relena said.  
  
"I don't think so." Kasumi answered.  
  
"Is there a problem?" a voice asked. A male voice.  
  
They turned around and saw the five guys they had spent the day with behind them. "Hi Heero." Relena simpered. "You know them?" Duo asked Kaori, but before she could answer, Relena interrupted. "No, we haven't met, I was just..uumm...asking them to move as we always sit here with you guys." Relena said, obviously trying to convey their story as nice as possible. "It didn't sound very much like asking, if you ask me." Yukino muttered a little loudly to her best friend. Kasumi just shrugged.  
  
"Well, I don't see any problem if they sit with us, there's still a lot of space for us to sit." Duo replied.  
  
"Yeah, it wouldn't be bad for a change." Quatre said.  
  
"What do you think, Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"If it's fine with the others, then why not?" Heero shrugged.  
  
Kasumi threw a triumphant look at Relena and Relena gave the five of them a look that seemed to say, 'you may have won the battle, but I will still win the war.' Suddenly, Kaori and one of Relena's buddies said in unison, "You?!"  
  
The guys, the other four, and the other two girls looked at them.  
  
"What's with the big 'you' thing?" Saemi asked.  
  
"Guys, this is Dorothy Catalonia, otherwise known as my roommate." Kaori cast her friends a pointed look.  
  
"And to you guys, this is Kaori Kuwabara," Dorothy said to Relena and the other unknown girl.  
  
"Uumm..girls, why don't we jut started eating?" Quatre said nervously, obviously sensing the tension in the air.  
  
"Whatever." Kaori said, sitting down on the chair across Duo.  
  
They already got their food from the plates lined up on the table, when Relena said,  
  
"Before we start eating-" But she was cut off by Kasumi, once again.  
  
"Relena, we already started."  
  
Relena ignored the comment and continued, "As I was saying, before we start eating, we all should probably introduce ourselves first."  
  
Most of them just looked at each other and shrugged, but the blonde girl didn't seem to notice and started the introductions herself,  
  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft, everyone."  
  
Her unknown blue-haired buddy continued, "Hilde Scheibeker,"  
  
Nobody said anything after that, but Relena urged them on.  
  
"Well, isn't anyone going to say anything?"  
  
Quatre seemed to think that if no one said anything soon, no one would really say anything, so he just followed.  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," he said.  
  
"The other guys followed suit.  
  
"Trowa Barton," "Duo Maxwell," "Wufei Chang," "Heero Yuy,"  
  
The girls continued after them.  
  
"Yumiko Kobayashi,"  
  
"Saemi Kuramitsu,"  
  
"Kaori Kuwabara,"  
  
"Kasumi MIyazawa,"  
  
"Yukino Mori,"  
  
When they were finished, the ice princess -a.k.a. Relena Peacecraft - said, "Good, now we're finished. Let's start eating, shall we?"  
  
Everyone started to eat, and after a while, they were talking like old friends, well, most of them, anyway.  
  
Kasumi looked at the guy in front of her, Trowa, and studied him for a moment. He was obviously a quiet person and a mysterious being. Weird. So, instead of just staying still, she attempted to create a conversation.  
  
"Your Trowa, right?"  
  
"Right." The guy looked up from his plate and looked at the long-haired girl "Why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"What are your hobbies?"  
  
"Stuff." "No, really. What?"  
  
Soon enough, Kasumi found herself asking Trowa all sorts of things, and to her surprise, he was actually answering back. She realized that Trowa really was quiet, but with a little urging, one could make him open up, little by little. Of course, it would take a while before he would start being social, but it was a start. A very good start, but other people weren't so lucky.  
  
Yumiko stared at Heero, the guy who seemed to hate everyone. He was toying with a piece of meat on his plate with his fork. She noticed that he avoided crowds and often spoke, had really messy hair-which was very obvious-and cold blue eyes. Yumiko was intrigued and wanted to know him better-if that was possible. She had the feeling that he was hiding something that he never wanted anyone to know, but Yumiko decided to take a shot at it, talking never hurt.  
  
"Uummm...Heero?"  
  
"What?" He gave her a steely stare.  
  
"I was just wondering if..." She trailed off, unable to think of a thing she could ask him without him being suspicious of her. She didn't want him to think that she was a snoop or something.  
  
"Wondering if what?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nothing," she quickly responded. Heero gave her a half-questioning, half- suspicious look. She fiddled with the end of her hair as he went back to toying with his food. She continued to fiddle with her braid unconsciously while thinking of ways to get Heero to open up. But all she knew was whoever said that guys weren't dense certainly never met a guy like Heero Yuy.  
  
Yukino had been talking to Quatre all throughout dinner, and she was enjoying it. She had never met a guy like him before. He was smart, intelligent, funny, and best of all, he was sensitive. Most of the guys she had met before were OK, but they usually didn't notice if they were already asking questions that were out-of-the-line or they mostly don't realize if the conversation was getting really personal . Quatre was different. He was really nice and knew how to make a good conversation. Any girl who got him as a boyfriend was in for a lucky catch.  
  
Kaori laughed as Duo said yet another joke. She had been laughing her head off since the two had started talking. At first, she thought that Duo was like his friends, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa, who were always quiet, but in contrast, he was sociable, talkative, and funny. He had a mouth that talked nonstop and said jokes all the time, even though not all of those were nice. During the middle of their talk, she had come to the conclusion that Duo was a natural joker and sociable being. She always felt relaxed around him. He was a relaxing guy. Maybe because he was so relaxed. Good. At least she wouldn't feel all shaky and nervous when talking.  
  
Saemi glanced at the black-haired Chinese in front of her and shook her head. This guy was hopeless. She had tried to talk to him a few times during the meal, but to no avail. All the guy did was grunt, shrug, and glare. Boring. Wufei was the most anti-social person she had seen her whole life, possibly even in the whole world. What was it with him? It was like he hated the whole world or something. But even though, Saemi wasn't a girl who gave up so easily. She was desperate to get him to talk, even if it killed her.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: The girls went back to their dormitories at eight o'clock. The guys, except Heero, had offered to walk them back to their dorms and, of course, they accepted. Heero had been stuck with Relena because she had, well, almost forced him to walk her back. Now, inside Yukino and Kasumi's dorm, it was mostly quiet and the only sounds heard were the water from the shower and the TV. Kasumi was sitting on one of the armchairs watching cartoons (Powerpuff Girls, woohoo!) while wearing her pj's. Yukino was still in the bathroom and came out a moment later also wearing her pj's. It was already nine o'clock and the lights-out bell was bound to ring after thirty minutes. They spent the rest of their time watching TV until nine thirty, when they crept to their beds and started to sleep.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: Clang! Clang! Clang!  
  
The sound of the morning bell rang in Kasumi and Yukino's ears as they found themselves struggling to get up from their beds. Kasumi got up first and went to the bathroom to take a bath, leaving her best friend still trying to get up. Yukino finally succeeded in that when Kasumi got out from the bathroom. She went in next and got out to find her roommate dressed in her uniform and combing her hair, which was still wet. She got out her clothes from the closet and changed into them. Looking at the clock, she realized that they still had ten minutes before breakfast, enough time for her to listen to the radio while electric fan- drying her hair. Grabbing her "comb box" from one of the drawers, Kasumi said,  
  
"You brought those things with you?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing's wrong with it. Besides, you should probably use these, your hair's longer than mine, it obviously needs a little combing" Yukino answered. "Nah. I'm just going to let it stay like that and air dried."  
  
"Fine with me." Kasumi stared at the brown-haired girl and shook her head. She always knew Yukino was up for collecting combs and only combs. May it be a brush, a roller comb, Hair Doctor, anything, you name the kind of comb, and she surely has it. But she still finds it weird all these years they had been together. But her, well, she uses the comb of course but she will more likely collect rugs than collecting out-of this-world brushes.  
  
At eight o'clock, they came down to find the hall already filled with students. Luckily, the guys had saved seats for them. Duo waved to them from the table they had sat yesterday night. When they came nearer, they saw that Yumiko, Saemi, Kaori, and, to their disgust, the three ice princesses were already there.  
  
The two sat down beside the ice princesses because there were no other seats left. They just ignored them and started eating.  
  
After breakfast, the five went to their lockers to get their things. All their first subjects were Algebra.  
  
They went in the room and found seats in the very back. The five guys, to their surprise, followed them afterwards.  
  
"Hey, fancy seeing you here!" Quatre said.  
  
"Same to you." Yukino replied.  
  
"Shut up, Ms. Noin's coming." Kaori warned.  
  
Ms. Noin came in carrying some books and a notebook. "Good morning, class. As you all know, today is the official start of classes-" Groans from students. "Now students, don't be so negative about it, classes aren't all that bad." Duo called out from the back, "You wouldn't know about it because you're a teacher." "Oh yes I do, Mr. Maxwell, I did go to school once, you know. But enough about that, let's now start with our lesson in algebra."  
  
After first period...  
  
"What's your next period?"  
  
"Science. What about you?"  
  
Kasumi, Saemi, Yumiko, Kaori heard these words as they hid behind a corner on the hallway. They were eavesdropping on Yukino and Quatre's conversation who were talking in front of the lockers.  
  
"Those two are really hitting off well."  
  
"You said it."  
  
"Looks like Quatre likes her, too."  
  
"Too? Does that mean that she likes him?"  
  
"Looks like it." "Can you still hear what they're talking about?"  
  
"If you shut up."  
  
"Okay, okay, "  
  
"Now what do you hear?"  
  
"Quatre's asking if he could walk her to her classroom..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He does like her!"  
  
"Keep your voice down, they'll hear you,"  
  
"But they're already walking away!"  
  
"Right, let's follow them."  
  
The four carried their books they needed for Science, which was exactly their next subject, and followed the two. Trying not to be as suspicious as possible, they followed Yukino and Quatre down the hall to the Science classroom. When they entered, they sat one row behind them, preparing to listen again, but a man in his early twenties entered the room.  
  
"Good morning students. I am Zechs Merquisse and I will be your Science teacher for this year...."  
  
The four stopped listening and concentrated on what Yukino and Quatre were talking about. They were moving their lips, that they could see, but their voices were low and it was impossible to hear them unless they were beside them. "Why are we eavesdropping on them anyway?" Kaori whispered to Saemi.  
  
"I don't know, because we're snoops, I guess."  
  
"Yeah well, all I know is this class is boring."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
After Science class... ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Author: When it comes to Yukino and Quatre, love blooms! Co-author: Shut up! Author: Why? Are you Yukino? Co-author: * blush * Author: Yukino loves Quatre! Yukino love Quatre!(x 1,000,000,000,000) 


	4. Free Lunch, Baseball Tryouts, Practice G...

A/N: Long title, what else? Oh! We forgot the title is dumb also as dumb as the one who made it! Hahahahahaha (Author turns crimson red) ( Disclaimers: For the past chapters, you probably get that we don't own Gundam, so quit sticking you noses into other people's business, especially ours.  
  
Chapter 4- Free lunch, Baseball Tryouts, Practice Games.What More Can You Ask For?  
  
"Quatre, Duo, wait up!!!" Yukino called.  
  
Three of them, Yukino, Kasumi, and Saemi, were on they're way to Biology class, but none of them knew where the classroom was.  
  
"Quatre," Yukino panted, finally reaching up to Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Why are you running?' the blonde guy asked.  
  
"Uummm.we were supposed to go to Biology class, but we sort of got lost..so.."  
  
"Don't worry, we're on our way there too, come with us."  
  
"Really? Thanks."  
  
The three girls followed the guys all the way up to the Biology classroom, which was located up on the top floor.  
  
"Here we are,"  
  
"I'm so relieved." Kasumi said.  
  
"How did this room get so high up here anyway?" Saemi asked.  
  
"The teachers her must have gone crazy when they designed the school." Duo answered When they entered, most of the seats were already occupied and their teacher, a man in his late twenties, was already there. They sat in the very back and looked at their teacher.  
  
"Oh boy.." Duo muttered.  
  
They didn't need to look at their teacher's name anymore on the blackboard because they knew exactly who he was: Treize Kushrenada, the principal.  
  
Treize cleared his throat and said, " Seeing as how you are late, I would usually give you detention. But today is the first day of classes and I will let you off the hook for now, but it shall never happen again. Do I make myself clear?" The three girls and four boys nodded.  
  
"Good. Now for the start of out lesson...."  
  
After Biology....  
  
Quatre walked up to Yukino and said, "May I have a word with you?" Looking around, he saw that Yukino's friends were still there and he added, "In private,"  
  
"Sure," Yukino answered. She followed him to the end of the corridor where there were only a few students.  
  
"Err.. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me.." Quatre asked shakily, looking down.  
  
Yukino was caught off-guard for a moment. This was weird. But heck, what's the harm? She liked the guy, just as a friend or at least, she thought she did. But no one was about to know that. And besides, doesn't she want getting free stuffs? Especially the stuff that you call free lunch.  
  
"Sure, why not?" she just answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Uumm.there's a coffee house right beside the restaurant where we ate yesterday, I was thinking of taking you there." Quatre said.  
  
"Sounds great." Yukino answered. But she has the mood to go to a fastfood and eat burgers, but maybe that plan can be moved tomorrow, let's just give way for today's.  
  
"Let's go then. My treat." ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
"Do you hear anything?"  
  
"We're way too far to hear them."  
  
"Go closer, then."  
  
"They'll see us!"  
  
Yumiko, Kasumi, Saemi, and Kaori were hiding behind another corner and a big potted plant trying to hear another one of Yukino and Quatre's conversations- once again.  
  
"What're you guys doing there?" a voice asked.  
  
The four girls jumped up in surprise and looked behind them to see who was standing there. It was Duo.  
  
"Uumm..we were just..umm.checking out the plant. Yeah, that's right! We were checking out the plant!" Kaori said, almost unable to come up with a believable story.  
  
"Checking out the plant huh?" Duo raised an eyebrow. "For what?"  
  
"For.Biology,"  
  
"Biology?"  
  
"Yeah, my teacher-" Kaori began, but her voice dropped, "says that you're really not buying this, are you?"  
  
"No, and I don't think that you've had you're Biology yet, have you?"  
  
"No, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uumm.do you wanna have lunch with me? Alone?" Duo asked.  
  
"Your treat?"  
  
"Uumm.I guess."  
  
"As long as it is, I'm all for it!" Kaori answered.  
  
Duo smiled. "Let's go!"  
  
"Where're we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
And the two left.  
  
"Yukino and Kaori are soooo lucky!" Kasumi said.  
  
"Yukino?" Saemi asked.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you see? She and Quatre just left to have lunch." Yumiko explained.  
  
"Oh, but what did you mean by the two of them are lucky? Why? You wanna have a guy to ask you out?" Saemi asked Kasumi.  
  
"No, I said that because I wanted to have a free lunch." Kasumi answered but she was thinking of the possibilities and besides there's no harm anyway.  
  
"Now I see your point."  
  
The three of them went in the café beside the restaurant where they ate yesterday. When they came in, they saw Yukino and Quatre sitting in one of the side tables, Kaori and Duo right in front of them, but a wall between the chairs separated them. Before they could be seen, the three girls slid into a table behind a big post in the middle of the room. It was enough for them to hear their friends' conversation with the guys, but not enough for them to be seen.  
  
"What do you hear?" Kasumi asked Yumiko, who was the nearest to the four.  
  
Leaning back, Yumiko pressed her ear against the post. "Nothing. I can hear them, but I don't understand."  
  
A waiter appeared and asked for their orders. They quickly ordered three iced teas and three orders of Lasagna. They couldn't risk being found because of the waiter. They listened again but-nothing. Their orders came and they tried to eat as quiet as possible, but it was no use, they still couldn't hear them. They were already finished eating afterwards but the four still weren't leaving. Deciding that it was no more use hanging around, they sneaked quietly towards the door. Fortunately, they left the coffee shop without being seen by either of the four.  
  
"Kasumi, what time is it?" Yumiko asked.  
  
"Uummm...twelve o'clock."  
  
"Don't you think we better hurry to the school now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The three of them went back to the school quietly and went to their lockers to get their things for their next class. Yumiko and Saemi separated from Kasumi at the second floor and left her to find the Chemistry classroom.  
  
"Chemistry classroom..chemistry classroom.." Kasumi murmured. She was already at the third floor, trying to find her classroom, but it seems that her luck had ran out. She was sure that the guys had shown the room to them during their supposed 'tour' of the school. She spotted Trowa turning left at the end of the corridor and decided to follow, even though she wasn't sure where he was going. So she just decided to ask him where the room was. Quickening her pace, she finally caught up with Trowa, but she didn't say anything. Trowa looked at her questioningly and continued walking.  
  
"Uumm.Trowa, do you know where the Chemistry classroom is?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Down the hall and then turn right. First classroom on the left. I'm going there too, just follow me." Trowa answered quietly.  
  
Kasumi followed him until they reached the room. It was a big room, actually. The front part was filled with chairs facing a blackboard. The back of the class consisted of several large lab tables. Each one had two stools per side and two large steel sinks in the middle. In addition, the far wall of the room was lined with shelves containing scales, boxes of rubber gloves, safety goggles, and other various lab supplies. A locked door in the very back was marked with a skull and crossbones and a sign that read Danger: Hazardous materials. On the opposite wall of the front blackboard was another board. The two of them, Trowa and Kasumi sat opposite each other on the farthest seats in the back. There weren't many people in yet, but the two preferred sitting at the back always. The room began to fill in as the next minutes went by. Quatre and Yukino also came in and sat at the back row with Trowa and Kasumi. Duo and Kaori followed and joined them at the back.  
  
At twelve fifteen, all the seats were already filled and their teacher just came in. She introduced herself as Lady Une and sent them to work immediately. She told them to begin by determining if vinegar is an acid or base and then work from there. Using Litmus paper, they should put a drop of vinegar on the paper. If it is an acid, the paper should turn dark pink, and if it is a base, the paper should remain blue. If they determine that it is an acid, then they can figure out its exact level of acidity by adding it to a certain liquid. After she finished the explanation, Lady Une chose their lab partners for them randomly. By coincidence, Kasumi got paired with Trowa, Yukino with Quatre, and Kaori with Duo. After she finished pairing the whole class, Lady Une told them to go to the lab tables at the back of the class and for two pairs to occupy only one lab table. Kasumi and Trowa went to an empty table at the back-as always- and were joined by Relena and Dorothy afterwards.  
  
Yukino, Quatre, Kaori, and Duo occupied a lab table near the front and got to work immediately.  
  
"What brings you here, Relena?" Kasumi asked Relena as they sat down.  
  
"Funny. I was just about to ask you the same thing." Relena answered.  
  
"Really? Somehow I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"Let's just go to work," Kasumi said to Trowa.  
  
The two of them ignored Relena and Dorothy and got a piece of litmus paper from one of the shelves.  
  
"What are we supposed to do again?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Put a drop of vinegar on the paper and see if it is an acid or base." Trowa got a medicine dropper from in between the sinks and dipped it in the small bowl of vinegar sitting on the side of the table. He pressed the end of the dropper and a drop of vinegar fell into the blue paper below. The part where the vinegar hit slowly turned pink and then darker.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess it's an acid then, but what do we do next?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Lady Une said something about adding it to a certain liquid to determine its level of acidity." Trowa answered.  
  
"What liquid is that?"  
  
"Uumm...I have no idea."  
  
Kasumi raised her eyebrows. Did Trowa just say he had no idea? For once he sounded almost normal.  
  
"So, what do you suppose we do?"  
  
"Ask the teacher, maybe." Trowa raised his hand and Lady Une came right over.  
  
"What's the problem?" she asked.  
  
"Uumm.you said to add a certain liquid to it to determine the level of acidity, but what liquid is that?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"You may get those in one of those cups." Lady Une pointed to a few measuring cups full of some sort of blue water. "Please don't use too many, if you may," she added.  
  
Kasumi walked over to the shelves and got one of the measuring cups and as she was walking back, she noticed Relena's foot sticking out, obviously trying to trip her.  
  
"Nice try, Relena." Kasumi said, digging her heels into Relena's foot. Relena gave a yelp and managed to keep her face straight somehow.  
  
"Here it is," Kasumi said, placing the cup beside the Litmus paper. "Now what do we do?"  
  
Trowa began explaining how to get the level of acidity, doing the process while he was at it. And five minutes before the end of the class, they had already finished.  
  
"Wow, how did you know all that stuff?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Trowa merely shrugged.  
  
"Good thing you're my lab partner, if my best friend had been, both of our grades would have sunk to the ground before the end of the semester."  
  
Trowa shrugged again.  
  
"Lighten up, will you? You barely even smile."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. All of the students gathered up their things to leave, but before they could leave the room, Lady Une said, "Homework. I would like you to make a three-page report about what we did today., with added information about acidity. This should be done by partners and will be handed in on Friday. Class dismissed."  
  
The students let out groans and continued walking out of the room. It was obvious that they hadn't been expecting homework on the first day of classes. Out in the hallway, students were walking in different directions, occasionally bumping into each other and picking up fallen books.  
  
What's your next class?" Yukino asked Kasumi. The five of them, including the rest of their friends, were at their lockers, getting their things for their next class.  
  
"Bummer. It's History. I hate that subject; it's always stuff about what happened in the past, wars, presidents, and stuff like that. I mean, it's in the past, it's finished, so why do have to strain our brains for things that already happened? Personally, it'd be much better if we studied about the future." Kasumi answered.  
  
"Don't be so negative about it, there are some good things in history, you know." Kaori said  
  
"There is, if you get an A+ at every test." Yukino said.  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
The five of them finished getting their things for History and headed to the room. Most of it was already filled, which meant that they had to sit in the back-as always. The guys came in afterwards and sat one row in front of them. Their teacher came in shortly after.  
  
"Good morning, my name is Zechs Merquisse and I will be your History teacher."  
  
"As if we didn't know that." Duo pointed out.  
  
"I'm just assuring you, I might drift off and teach French or even Spanish, Mr. Maxwell." Zechs replied, an edge in his voice.  
  
Duo kept quiet and didn't say anything.  
  
Zechs then launched into a long and boring explanation about Tokyo's history and national treasures, and it wasn't before long until most of the class was yawning and their heads were in their hands.  
  
"Do you think it's possible to die of boredom overloadsible to die of boredom overloadlities are high, especially in History class." Yukino answered.  
  
"Would you guys keep quiet? I'm trying to listen here." Kaori warned.  
  
"Um..Kaori? Doesn't it even occur to you that you're the only one that's even interested in learning about History?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I'm not the only one."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Look at Heero, he's listening."  
  
"Listening? Or just looking at the teacher?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"See? You are the only one who's really listening."  
  
"I guess so," Kaori admitted.  
  
The class went on without any interruptions from anyone, which was almost impossible because most of the class wasn't listening. When the bell rang, several students jumped up in surprise and one of them even fell down from her seat. The scuffle of feet and whispering noises were heard several moments later, due to the students walking out of the classroom.  
  
The five girls went to their lockers and got their things for their next classes.  
  
"Hey, where're you going?" Saemi asked.  
  
"To physics class, where else?" Kasumi answered.  
  
"Well, see you!"  
  
"See you!"  
  
Yumiko, Kasumi, and Yukino walked together to the physics classroom and got there just in time before all the seats filled up. Heero, Trowa, and Duo got in afterwards. Their teacher, a middle-aged woman, then entered the room. "Good morning class, I am Diane Faulkner and, as you all know, I will be your physics teacher. For today, we will only...."  
  
After Physics...  
  
"What's your next class?" Yukino asked Kasumi.  
  
"Baseball."  
  
"You're really going through with it?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kasumi headed to the gym alone, until she saw two groups of guys sitting on the bleachers. She went to the group with a cart of baseball supplies at the teacher's side.  
  
"Um..is this the baseball club?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Why're you asking?" the coach said.  
  
"Because I'm joining the club. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"First, I'm answering your question. Yes, this is the baseball club. Second, girls are not allowed on the team. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, but before you kick me out, why don't you see if I can't really join the club? If I win, you let me join, if I lose, I won't go near the baseball club ever again."  
  
"Ok, if you're that confident, I'll give you a shot. If you score at least two homeruns within five bats, you're in the team."  
  
"Great. But I can't play wearing my uniform."  
  
The coach got a baseball uniform from the cart and threw it to Kasumi. " It might be a bit big, but it's the smallest size we have. You can go change in the bathrooms over there." He pointed to a room on the end of the gym.  
  
"Thank you, coach..?"  
  
"Coach Laurence, though I doubt that you'll be able to call me that for long."  
  
Kasumi went to the bathrooms and quickly changed. She got a green scrunchie from her uniform and tied her hair into a rather messy ponytail. She went back to the gym and found the baseball club still sitting from where they were before. "Now what do we do?" Kasumi asked the coach.  
  
"Oh, you're finished. Wait a sec., I'm still picking out my players," he answered. Kasumi saw him talk to a guy in a tight ponytail to be the pitcher. She quickly recognized him as Wufei. Two other guys the coach was talking to were familiar. Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Ok, we're finished." Coach Laurence said, turning to Kasumi. "Don't expect these guys to go easy on you because you're a girl."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not."  
  
The coach led the team to the field and to the baseball diamond. The players quickly took their positions and Kasumi was on the batter's plate.  
  
Gripping the bat tightly, Kasumi kept her eyes on the ball, even though the game hasn't started yet.  
  
Suddenly, Coach Laurence blew on his whistle and shouted, "Play ball!"  
  
Wufei threw the ball straight to Kasumi and hoped that it would be a strike, but she hit it clearly and the ball was surely a homerun.  
  
Kasumi ran through the bases and got her first homerun. "Yes!!" she shouted. But it wasn't over yet, she still needed to get one more. She got the bat from the ground and prepared herself. It wasn't until Wufei took another pitch and she hit it again-for another homerun. Kasumi smiled to herself. This was almost too easy for her. But still, she wasn't complaining, at least she was sure to be on the team.  
  
"You're pretty good," Coach Laurence said.  
  
"Thanks, I guess. But I made the team, right?"  
  
"Fair and square."  
  
"Alright!" ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Author: Pretty weird chapter.  
  
Co-author: How so?  
  
Author: I don't know. Co-author: You're the one who's weird.  
  
Author: Really? Thank you for noticing. Co-author: Weird.. 


	5. Alarming-And Weird Phonecalls

A/N: We don't have much to say so..ciao! Just read and review, that's it! (  
  
Disclaimer: usual stuff..lalalaallalaaalala!  
  
Chapter 5- Alarming Phonecalls  
  
The Greenwood Academy basketball team was on a break and all the players were sitting on the bleachers. Yukino wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked around. It was already three twenty-exactly twenty-five minutes after the start of the practice game. But it felt weird, mostly because she was the only girl on the team. Her mind reeled back to the start of the club.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:flashback~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Yukino walked over to a group of guys sitting on one of the gym's bleachers. "Sorry I'm late." The guys in the club stared at her like she had grown two heads.  
  
Yukino suddenly remembered Duo and Quatre telling her that there were no girls on the team. They were right. But she wasn't going to back out now; at least she was going to join a club where girls were allowed, not like Kasumi. "You're joining the club?" one of the players said.  
  
"Yeah, why not? It's allowed, isn't it?" she answered.  
  
"But you're a girl," another guy pointed out.  
  
"So, what's your point, Mr. Nice Guy?"  
  
"So, there are no girls here. Aren't you afraid of being left out?"  
  
"Me? Why should I be?"  
  
"Now, now, let's not get into a fight." the coach said.  
  
"Sorry, coach...?" Yukino said.  
  
"I'm Coach Hilton,"  
  
"Right, So, can I join the team?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Coach Hilton agreed.  
  
Groans from the players were heard as they tried their best to smile at the new girl. Yukino grinned. This club was gonna be a blast!  
  
Coach Hilton made them introduce themselves first and ordered a practice game afterwards.  
  
Yukino was surprised when she was teamed with Quatre, Duo, and Heero, whom she hadn't noticed before.  
  
The coach's whistle went off and the game started, which began with Yukino's enemy team scoring most of the points. But when Heero got the team's first point, the goal seemed to lighten up the other player's moods, and soon enough, Yukino's team was catching up. The score was now 12-16.  
  
After fifteen minutes, the score was already tied, 28-28. There was a time- out and all the players went to the benches. ~*:~*:~*:~*:end of flashback~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
"Nice playing, Yukino, looks like we've got ourselves a new rebounder." Duo commented, clapping her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," Yukino replied. She hadn't scored any thing yet, but she did make loads of assists and a few rebounds.  
  
"Not bad for a girl," a guy walking past her sneered. She recognized him as the enemy team's point guard. She had to admit, the guy was really fast, which was more than she could say for herself, but he was awful at shooting, freethrows and rebounds.  
  
As for the other guys, she couldn't say they already welcomed her into the team, but at least they didn't try to make her life miserable.  
  
Yukino got a paper cup beside the water dispenser and filled it. She drank all of it in one gulp and tossed it into the trashcan beside it. She grabbed a towel from the stack on her left and wiped her forehead. She made an attempt to wipe her back, which was drenched in sweat, but didn't do it. Instead, she just sat in the bench that was nearest to the electric fan. After a few minutes, coach Hilton whistled again and all the players took their positions. Once again, Yukino's enemy team got the ball and quickly scored a point. A few more followed afterwards.  
  
This is gonna be a very long game, Yukino thought as she ran to the other side of the court. ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
"Hi, Yukino!" Kasumi greeted her friend as she walked in their dormitory. She was sitting on one of the tables around the dining table, thinking of what to write for her chemistry assignment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Trying to do this stupid Chemistry assignment." Kasumi showed her best friend the blank sheet of paper she had been staring at for the last ten minutes.  
  
"Have you and Quatre started yet?"  
  
"Nope. But I'm supposed to meet him in the library at four-thirty." Yukino looked at her watch. Four o'clock. She still had time to change.  
  
"Wanna come with me? It's pretty obvious that you're not going to get any work done if you stay here all afternoon."  
  
"Maybe I will. Anyway, I still need to shower. I still haven't changed after Baseball practice."  
  
"Baseball practice? You mean, they let you in?"  
  
"Of course, I have talent."  
  
"Yeah, right. And about you taking a shower, maybe I should go first." Yukino smiled, and then ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Don't take too long!" Kasumi shouted after her.  
  
Yukino came out of the bathroom ten minutes later. She changed into a khaki bootlegs and a blue V-neck shirt. At her feet were her favorite Nike rubber shoes. When Kasumi also came out, she wore blue elephant pants and a green and blue baseball tee. At four twenty-five, the girls headed to the library. Yukino quickly spotted Quatre in the reference section.  
  
"Hi Quatre!" Yukino greeted, slipping in the seat in front of him.  
  
"Hi, you two!" Quatre replied.  
  
"Have you started your report yet?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Not yet, but I've already found a book from where we could get some useful information." He held up a thick volume in front of them. "By the way, Kasumi, isn't Trowa your partner?"  
  
Kasumi nodded.  
  
"I came in with him. He was going to do his chemistry homework too. Maybe you could join him, he's over there." Quatre pointed to the near end of the library.  
  
"Thanks for telling. I better leave you two love ducks alone." Kasumi stood up. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yukino and Quatre blushing. She headed to where Quatre had pointed, and soon enough, she saw Trowa alone in one of the tables. He was bent over some sort of book, decked out in his usual turtleneck and pants.  
  
"Hi, partner!" Kasumi said in a hokey cowboy accent.  
  
Trowa looked up from his book. "Oh, you."  
  
"You don't sound so happy seeing me. What's up, Trowa?"  
  
"I was doing my Chemistry assignment. That is, before someone rudely interrupted." Trowa replied coldly.  
  
"Oh? Then maybe I should leave." Kasumi got her notebook and pen from the table and started to leave.  
  
"No, wait!"  
  
Kasumi turned around. "What now? I thought you wanted me to leave."  
  
"Uumm..no.well..Whatever, just sit down."  
  
Kasumi sat down. This guy was weird. Really weird. " What do you want?"  
  
"Um, well.I was just in a bad mood today. I didn't mean to make you leave. Sorry."  
  
Trowa looked at Kasumi straight in the eye.  
  
"You should be. But heck, enough about that, why don't we just get to work?"  
  
"Good idea." ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
"You like Quatre, don't you?"  
  
The two girls were back at their dormitories, back from the library.  
  
Yukino stopped fixing her clothes as she heard Kasumi's question. "No. What made you think that?"  
  
"Umm.nothing. Just-let me see- he asking you out for lunch, walking you to your rooms, and afternoon trips to the library,"  
  
"Wait, how did you know that Quatre asked me for lunch?"  
  
"Coincidence. But still, do you like Quatre?"  
  
"No. Do you like Trowa?"  
  
"No. That's out of the question, anyway. But you haven't answered me yet, do you like Quatre?"  
  
"I said no!" Yukino practically shouted.  
  
"Why are you raising you voice?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes. But, whatever, just continue fixing you things." Kasumi answered.  
  
Yukino went back to her clothes while the other girl looked for something in the drawers.  
  
Kasumi finally found the school directory and looked in the 'boys' dormitories' section. She found Quatre and Trowa's number near the back and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Quatre, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up?  
  
"Do you like Yukino?" Kasumi asked directly.  
  
The question seemed to have Quatre as he didn't answer.  
  
"So, do you like her?" Kasumi prompted.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre replied.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Why are you even asking?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Why don't I believe that?" Quatre answered. "Kasumi? Could you wait for a sec.?"  
  
"Sure." Kasumi heard some voices in the background for a few moments, and then Quatre came back.  
  
"Kasumi? Trowa want to talk to you. You okay with that?"  
  
"Of course." Kasumi replied. There was a pause and then she heard Trowa's voice.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What did you want to talk about?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"About the Chemistry assignment and stuff. Have you finished it yet?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Of course I have. We were just at the library, remember? And if I didn't, we still have until Friday."  
  
"I was just making sure."  
  
"Making sure? Really, Trowa, sometimes you're just so uptight."  
  
"Oh, am I?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah, and during dinner yesterday night, I was even surprised that you actually talked to me." Kasumi answered.  
  
"Whatever. Hey, are you going to the party on the Saturday night?"  
  
"What party?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Relena's party. It was all over school this afternoon. It's going to be held at her house; starting at five-thirty p.m. Didn't you hear?"  
  
"No, because we weren't invited. Anyway, aren't we supposed to stay in the school?"  
  
"No. We always get the weekends off." Trowa answered.  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Anyway, are you sure you weren't invited?"  
  
"Positive. I guess Relena's still sore about the incident yesterday. I'm not hoping that she's going to invite us. I mean, if she did invite us, I'm not going. Were you and the guys invited?"  
  
"Er.yeah.."  
  
"Oh well, that's okay. Uumm, Trowa, I need to hang up now, Yukino's gonna use the phone." Kasumi lied. It was always one of her excuses to get off the phone.  
  
"Wait, I'm going to ask you someting, do you like Quatre?" Trowa said.  
  
"And why did you think of such thing?"  
  
"Well, nothing really, it's just that Quatre told me what you were asking him minutes ago. And I just thought maybe you like Quatre and you're just jealous that he likes Yu.." Trowa answered almost telling Kasumi what Quatre feels for Yukino.  
  
"Likes who?" Kasumi suspiciously said.  
  
"Forget I said anything and if I'm not mistaken Yukino is supposed to use the phone, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so, see you."  
  
Kasumi turned to Yukino, who had just finished with her clothes.  
  
"Were you invited to Relena's party?" obviously avoiding her bestfriend's upcoming questions.  
  
"No. I don't even know there was a party, is there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess she's till angry at us because of yesterday."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Were the others invited?"  
  
"I don't know. Call them."  
  
Kasumi quickly called her friends, relieved that Yukino didn't ask too much.Yumeko and Saemi immediately said no. Like Yukino, both of them didn't have any idea there was going to be a party. When she called Kaori, her roommate, Dorothy, answered. When Kasumi asked for Kaori, she sounded a little annoyed, but called for her anyway. Like the rest of them, she wasn't invited. Kaori also told her that her roommate was one of Relena's best friends, and that made her hell became even worse.  
  
"Don't worry, at least it can't get any worse," the two of them reassured her.  
  
"I hope it doesn't," Kaori answered ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Author: Yeah, well, I don't really have anything to say, so, um..bye.  
  
Co-author: Me too, I don't have anything to say, 'cept that I really would want Kasumi to be a total jerk!j/k Author: Same goes to me! The loveducks are going to be jerks! Co-author: You mean Kasumi and Trowa? Author: Of course not! You dumb dumb! 


	6. Missed Chances?

A/N: So ,much school work! Gah! Oh well, you know people it will be much much more nice and great if we'll get MORE reviews and stuff even flames will do! We really need them..", Hope you understand.^-^ READ AND REVIEW! We beg you!!! ( Disclaimer: We own nothing just some of the teachers and the five girls here that's all! (  
  
Chapter 6-Missed Chances  
  
"Where're you going?" Yukino asked.  
  
It was 2:00 on Wednesday afternoon. The two girls were heading to their lockers, and both had one more class before their co-curricular activity.  
  
"To French class. How about you?" Kasumi replied  
  
"The same. I hope it wouldn't be too boring, though."  
  
"Hope not, well, at least not like our old teacher." Kasumi put on an exaggerated French accent and imitated their teacher at their former school.  
  
"I weell not have zees! Dis eez entirely unnazeptable!"  
  
"Yeah, I still remember that day. Boy, did we have a tough time copying our notes." Back in fourth grade, the two, with some other classmates, had turned their teacher's desk upside down. In anger, their teacher made them turn their desks upside down, too. The two had reached their French classroom already. When they entered, the room was already half-full and they sat, once again at the back.  
  
Kaori, Yumiko, and Saemi came in moments later, closely followed by Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.  
  
"Hey, we're all here!" Duo said cheerfully as he and the guys sat in the row in front of the girls. "Guess we'll all have to take French together huh?" "Who's the teacher anyway?" Yumiko asked.  
  
Unusually, Heero answered the question, "We don't know, we didn't have French in Grade School. And even if we had, they wouldn't be here."  
  
"Okay. But I have another question." Saemi asked. "How can all the people here fit in the dormitories? I mean, there are six grades in Grade school and four years in high school." "Only the people in high school live in the dormitories. The people in grade school are the people who live in town." Wufei answered.  
  
"You actually talk?" Kasumi asked in mock astonishment.  
  
"Shut up you stupid onna."  
  
Then the teacher came in. He was an elderly man possibly in his late thirties. "Good morning class. I am ...."  
  
He then talked about the usefulness of French and its origin. Next he wrote several French phrases on the board, pronounced it, and asked them to follow. Kasumi and Duo snickered loudly and said the phrases in exaggerated variations. The rest of them laughed along, and only Heero didn't join in. In fact, he barely listened at all. He sat there with his elbow on the windowsill, a cold and steely look on his face.  
  
After French... "What's your activity today?" Yukino asked.  
  
The rest of her friends looked into their schedules.  
  
"Horseback riding," they said in unison. The four of them looked at each other, and suddenly laughed. Even Yukino joined in.  
  
The five of them went to the stables and saw a group of people already there. Their teacher, a woman in her early twenties was already there, and she seemed to be waiting until all her students showed up.  
  
Heero and the other guys were there too, and Duo greeted them as they went nearer. " Hi, you guys!" He looked around and realized that they were all there. "Well, well, don't we just love the horses?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Their teacher clapped her hands loudly and motioned for their attention. " Good afternoon class, I am Ms. Chaplain and I will be your horseback riding instructor for this year. We will..."  
  
The teacher said that they will not yet be riding the horses for today, and instead, she talked about how to ride, mounting and dismounting of the horses. Most of the class had already fallen asleep when she finished because almost all of them had already learned how to ride, and seemed to think that the discussion was totally pointless. ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Kasumi and Yukino were now at their dormitory, spending their time watching TV while waiting for the dinner bell to ring.  
  
"Hey Yukino, wanna go to the party?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Like I would want to go to a party made by that girl. And we're not invited, remember?" Yukino answered.  
  
"I know. I was just thinking that we should go. You know, crash the party. Just think about Relena's reaction when she sees us. It'll be a major coup. Besides, it'll be fun." "I don't know.." Yukino mused, "Maybe yes, well, I don't know, Relena seems like a really popular girl around here, and people always seem to side with her. So, if we go to the party without being invited, won't Relena turn all the people against us?"  
  
"She's already trying to, Yukino. And I don't really care if all the people hate me or something. I just don't want to give her the satisfaction that she scared us away. Anyway, I never knew you were so sensitive about your social standing. Before you never really cared." Kasumi answered.  
  
"Well.. I'm not really caring about what people think of me, but.."  
  
"But all you are caring about is what Quatre thinks about you, right?" Kasumi teased. A slight blush of anger and irritation crept unto Yukino's cheeks. "No! Of course not, how many times do I need to tell you, Ms. Kasumi Miyazawa, that I- don't- like-him! And why did you have to bring up his name anyway?" Yukino's cheeks became even redder.  
  
"Ummm.I don't know.because you seem to like him?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I do not like him, how many times do I have to tell you!"  
  
"If you don't, then why are you shouting?"  
  
"I am not! I'm just expressing myself."  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
At the Kuwabara-Catalonia dorm, things were pretty much the usual. None of them were talking to each other.  
  
Kaori was reading her usual novel, and Dorothy was flipping through a magazine. Both were sitting on their beds, and things couldn't be quieter. The telephone ring soon broke the silence. As always, Dorothy answered it. "Hello?" "Hi, Dorothy, it's Duo. Is Kaori there?"  
  
"Umm. yeah..wait a sec." Dorothy muttered something inaudible and gave the phone to Kaori without making a sound  
  
"Hello?" Kaori said.  
  
"Hi, it's Duo."  
  
"Hi, what's up?" "Not much. Are you going to the party on Saturday?"  
  
"No, my friends and me weren't invited. Anyway, I'd have more fun watching paint dry rather that go to a Relena-made party."  
  
"So...you're not going?"  
  
"I guess not." As Kaori said these words, she heard the shrill ring of the call waiting.  
  
"Ummm.Duo, there's call waiting. So do you mind waiting for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Kaori pushed two buttons and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Kaori? It's Kasumi."  
  
"It's me. What's up?"  
  
With that, Kasumi quickly told her friend about their plans on crashing the party. Kaori simply agreed and almost forgot about Duo, remembering him at the last minute "Ummm.Kasumi? I need to hang up now," she said. Without even waiting for an answer, she punched two buttons and said, "Hello?"  
  
Nothing but the shrill dial tone.  
  
"Rats.." ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Kaori, Kasumi, and Yukino all had technology for their next subject, so they all headed to the computer room, which was located on the third floor. The room was fully air-conditioned, and there were more or less fifty computers inside the huge room. Several people were already there, and among them they spotted Duo, Heero, and Wufei. They sat down in front of the three computers next to them and Yukino said "Hi, you guys!"  
  
"Hi, Yuki!" Duo said.  
  
"Um.aren't you even going to say hi to us?" Kaori said.  
  
"Of course not." Duo answered.  
  
"So much for being a nice guy," Kaori retorted,  
  
"Well.I'm not." Duo answered "What about you, you onna-hater, aren't you even going to say anything?" Kasumi asked Wufei.  
  
"Shut up," Wufei replied.  
  
"Ooooooh, tough guy won't talk huh?"  
  
Before Wufei could answer, their teacher, obviously Lady Une, came into the room.  
  
She told them that in her subject they need to do everything with their partners. And so it happened, she grouped them randomly into two's. Unfortunately, Kasumi was grouped with Heero, Kaori with Wufei and for Yukino not that unfortunate though because she was grouped with Duo.the clown.  
  
In a private conversation between the three girls.  
  
" Kaori are you ok?" Yukino asked Kaori, concerned.  
  
" No, I'm going to faint.is this my destiny? To be partnered with an onna- hater? It'll be much more acceptable if Heero will be partnered with Wufei, Kasumi and you and Duo with me..."  
  
" Did I hear my name?" Kasumi asked.  
  
" Yeah, but it's nothing important though."  
  
" By the way Kasumi, do you like the idea of being partnered with Mr. I- hate-the-world-like-it-hates-me?"  
  
" I can handle that steely faced old man, no problem," said Kasumi as her lips twitched in an evil grin.  
  
After Technology..  
  
Kasumi, Yukino, and Saemi all had kendo for their Thursday co-curricular activity, so now they were all going to the dojo room (Is there such a thing?). It was located outside the main building of the school, so they had to walk for a few minutes before reaching it. It was fairly big, and if squeezed together, it could hold two hundred people. Sets of kendo swords were placed against the right-side wall. The same number of helmets hung above them. Beside the swords, there were two stacks of neatly folded Kendo uniforms.  
  
They were the first ones in, but several other people came after them and they spotted Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Heero.  
  
The "bangs" and the "long-haired baka" along with the two anti-socials sat behind the two girls. Kasumi was currently lecturing one guy who was pointing at her.  
  
" Hey you! Who you pointing at?" Kasumi asked rudely.  
  
" Nothing." The unnamed guy said.  
  
" Don't you know that it's rude to point?!" Kasumi said direct to the point.  
  
" As if I'm pointing at you, troublemaker!" the guy said standing from his Indian-sitting position.  
  
" Who you callin' troublemaker?"  
  
" Who do you think?"  
  
" Troublemaker, huh, then you're talking to D-." she was cut by a cold voice that seems to belong to Heero.  
  
" Say another word or I'll shoot." The guy with cobalt blue eyes said as coldly as he can.  
  
" Heero seems to be in a very bad mood today." Saemi said to Wufei who was impossible to answer.  
  
" Who wouldn't, onna? Wouldn't you be in a bad mood if you got a bad hair day?" Wufei miraculously replied.  
  
" Hello, Wufei," she said waving her hands at Wufei's face, but he doesn't seem to be irritated. " Heero always have a bad hair day. And besides I thought the only words that comes out of your mouth are weak onna and stupid baka, I didn't know you know other words in Mr. Webster.."  
  
" Bakero! I do know words of the English language even their Chinese translations I know! What makes you think I don't know anything you stupid onna!?"  
  
" Whatever." Saemi gave the supposed to be very long debate-conversation an end seeing the fact that it IS and WAS useless to argue with a Chinese man with no sense at all.  
  
" Onna, I know I've been good to you yesterday but that doesn't mean I'll be good today!"  
  
" Really now! If I can still remember this conversation is the one and only civilized conversation we had since the first day of classes! I f you can call that civilized though.." Saemi started. "Sheesh Wufei! You really need to take some Nutroplex or whatever vitamins are available in the drugstore that gives dumb people like you extra brain cells! Reality check! You've never been good to anyone!" she finally finished.  
  
" Ooooh..this is new, an onna that fights a guy who has higher rank than her..I thought you weaklings are supposed to be servants of us men! This is injustice! This is breaking the number one rule in our family, Respect the people on higher ranks especially the men!"  
  
" Four minutes ago I can still remember that we're here in Japan and living in the year 2002 but now it suddenly came to me that we jumped to China in the 1960's! I mean, Wufei, you're being left out by the modern world with your super old-mannish attitudes scratch that, beliefs!"  
  
Then the crowd all burst in to clapping, obviously not including Heero the "perfect soldier".  
  
Saemi felt tapping on her shoulder. It was Kasumi.  
  
" Saemi, gosh you had a record breaking 4.5 minute debate with Count Dracula! First time in history!" Kasumi was so happy that Wufei at long last found his rival, Saemi.  
  
" Hahahhahah! On second thought, how sad! The "count" is so pitiful, needing a plumber to repair the blockage of his trap!" Saemi replied sarcastically, knowing this will affect her newly found "best friend".  
  
" You onna! Curse you! Buddha will get you for this! You will soon have one of your own dooms day!" Wufei shouted, followed by a colorful stream of curses. (The fact that Wufei said a really long stream of curse we decided to make it unrevealed and censored.)  
  
"*toot!*"  
  
"*toot!*"  
  
"*toot!*"  
  
"*toot!*"  
  
"*toot!*"  
  
"*toot!*" "*toot!*" "*toot!*"  
  
"*toot!*"  
  
"*toot!*"  
  
"*toot!*"  
  
"*toot!*" And so on and so on...  
  
" That was amazing!"  
  
" Unbelievable!"  
  
" One of a kind!"  
  
" I thought you really never knew about thing written in Mr. Webster! Well, surely you don't but you do know how to curse that's the fantastic part, Wufei! Audience, let's give Wufei a round of applause!" Saemi "complimented."  
  
The "audience" did clap. While another kind of noise that made everyone quiet was heard due to the knocking of some unknown person.  
  
" Good afternoon class, I'm Mr. Meiley, and I'm here to announce that your teacher's wife, Mrs. Galadon gave birth minutes ago which made your teacher feel the need to take care of his family. And that only means one thing.." Mr. Meiley said.  
  
Grins and smiles are being passed through the crowd thinking that they we're saved by the bell because their co-curricular class will be suspended till their teacher comes which means more free time for them. But some of their hopes were taken away because of..  
  
" Which means I'm going to substitute him until he comes back from his off." Mr. Meiley still left his sentence unfinished for suspense maybe.  
  
And that continuation made the people hopeless, until..  
  
" I'll substitute him until he gets back from his off starting next week." At long last! The sentence was finished!  
  
Kriiiiiiing! Saved by the bell again! Some of the students's hope came back but some didn't owing to the fact that they still have to take Kendo for some time and not get their supposed to be longer free time.  
  
And the real bell rang which signaled dismissal....  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:*: The girls namely Yukino, Saemi and Kasumi walked past the Dojo room and stopped by the cafeteria where they simply sat and chatted. No food. No drinks. No all, well except there are chairs to seat on, tables to lay your hands and arms on and stuff like that.  
  
" Tough day." Yukino commented.  
  
" Sure is, especially if you debated in front of almost the whole freshmen population." Saemi added.  
  
" Yeah, I agree with you, so do you think it's great if we do something that will make us more relaxed or something?" Kasumi inquired.  
  
" Like what go to the foot SPA? Are you kidding?"  
  
" No, I mean maybe the two of you have plans on getting your outfits for Relena's party that we are scheduled to crash."  
  
" What the..! You said to relax Kasumi! Not to be more stressed out!"  
  
" On the other hand maybe I should go get Yumiko and Kaori for them to be prepared too you know."  
  
" Yukino Aeri Mori! Are you crazy?! Or are you in planet Nebula and just married Marvin the Martian?!"  
  
" No Saemi I'm on my right mind, I still got my feet touching planet Earth's surface and no I'm never ever marrying Marvin the Martian because..." Yukino decided to stop for she knew she just slipped. I thought no one was ever to know that I like Quatre but what am I doing, telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth! So help me God! Yukino thought.  
  
" Got ya!"  
  
Yukino ignored Kasumi so nothing exciting happened, too bad!  
  
" Saemi, look at the ratio.."  
  
" 2:1. you lose so that means you follow what we're going to do, clear?"  
  
" Aye, aye Terror-in-chief, Kasumi and..Mrs-Raberba-in chief."  
  
" What?! Say that again!"  
  
" Yukino, why are you affected? Saemi didn't say your name."  
  
" She didn't but I know she's referring to me!"  
  
" And what if I say I'm referring to Dorothy Catalonia, ice princess no.3, who just walked past us."  
  
" Hoeh! What's her connection to "Mr. Raberba"?"  
  
" Nothing, it's just that she's madly in love with him." Kasumi replied to the question that was addressed to Saemi.  
  
" What's your proof?"  
  
" Kaori. Kaori told me one day that she was looking for her notebook one day and unmistakably got Catalonia's notebook that was full of doodles and scribbles of Winner's name on it, inside and out. Satisfied? Or do you want Kaori to tell that to you?"  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
" Why are you that curious?"  
  
" I'm just curious that's all."  
  
" Really, why?"  
  
" I said I'm just curious! That's all! Do I have to tell it to you a gazillion times?!"  
  
" Easy doggie Yuki, easy! It might affect your heart, I mean the beating of your heart. Hey! That rhymes!"  
  
" Hahahahah! Very, very funny!" Yukino said sarcastically but she did laugh, it really was funny for her.  
  
" Weird.."  
  
After minutes of waiting for Yukino to stop laugh-crying and offering her water because she lacked oxygen, Kasumi finally asked, " Has anyone of you considered getting our butts out of this nesting ground?"  
  
" Yeah, let's go." Saemi replied.  
  
" And maybe we'll just go and get our outfits tomorrow because we're obviously lacking time as you can all see, it's already 5:19." Yukino added.  
  
" I agree."  
  
" You mean we agree."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Kasumi!!!"  
  
And as planned the three went to their dormitories and do what they're supposed to do, God knows what. ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:*: As usual they talked and talked again and not so much important stuff happened so on to the next day..  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:*: Yukino and Kasumi were both preparing to go to their first extra-curricular activity for Friday. Kasumi had Martial arts and Yukino had swimming.  
  
Kasumi headed for the gym, where her schedule told her the martial arts classes were held. There were already several people in there, and among them she spotted Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. She walked up to them and greeted, "Hi, guys!" Duo said, "Hi!" Trowa grinned a little.  
  
Heero and Wufei simply grunted.  
  
At that time, their teacher, a man named Mr. Arnold, Kasumi had heard, walked to the middle of the room. He clapped his hands several times to get the crowd's attention, and started to talk.  
  
"Good afternoon students, I am Mr. Arnold. Now, we will not be taking roll calls and other stuff and I will go directly to the lecture. Martial arts is a highly dangerous art and can be fatal at times. It is not to be fooled around with and one must be careful with..."  
  
"Could this get any more boring?" Duo whispered to Kasumi.  
  
"This man must be the prince of boredomville, too bad he decided to leave his hometown."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, Ms. Miyazawa, are you listening?" a sharp voice said.  
  
The two looked up and looked at the angry face of their teacher and gulped. "Yes sir," they chorused.  
  
"Then would you two mind to explain what we have been talking about?"  
  
Kasumi stared at Duo helplessly. He seemed to be at a loss for words, too.  
  
"Well?" their teacher asked.  
  
"Martial arts?" Kasumi half-asked, half-answered feebly.  
  
Mr. Arnold stared at them for a while and said, "It seems that you two really have not been listening. As punishment, I will ask you to perform for the class the basic moves of Taekwondo and Karate in the form of a fight. Capisce?" Duo and Kasumi stood perfectly still.  
  
"Now," their teacher demanded.  
  
"But my uniform." Kasumi said, gesturing to her skirt and jacket. It was a totally pathetic excuse to get off their punishment. She already had her martial arts uniform underneath her clothes, and she was pretty sure her teacher wasn't going to fall for it.  
  
Mr. Arnold thought for a moment. Then he said, "Okay, you two, considering Ms. Miyazawa's circumstance, I will let you off the hook for today, but it will never happen again, understand?"  
  
Kasumi could have jumped for joy at that very moment. Duo seemed relieved. When their teacher returned to the middle of the room, Duo grabbed her shoulder and whispered, "Thank you," Kasumi just smiled in reply. ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:*:  
  
At the end of Martial Arts class, Duo had already thanked Kasumi for more than five times, and she was beginning to get annoyed. So she quickly tried to get away from him by going to her next class, Archery. Unfortunately, Duo was also in the same class. She wished he wasn't. She could really stand a lot less of Duo. ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Author: Well, that's a relief. Co-author: What's a relief? Author: That you already finished this chapter. It took you forever! Co-author: It did not take me forever! Author: * sigh * You're as stubborn as ever, Yukino, how will your dear Quatre love you that way? (tries to fight back laughter)  
  
Co-author: * deathglare* btw! Kasumi wears a skirt!? Author: Really? I didn't know that! Co-author: Like you don't know YOU are wearing it! Author: No! I don't! Co-author: Remember the family wedding and your sister's confirmation thingy? Author: Yeah, of course! And you, do you remember the DEBUT?!  
  
Co-author: What debut? Author: The one where you need to wear a dress! Stupid! Co-author:.. Author: Got 'ya! Co-author: *death glare* 


	7. Trip To Arabia!

A/N: Hate school, too much projects, well not that much if you get good results, right? Hahahahahahahahahahahhah!( Please read and review! Comments, suggestions and flames are all accepted! ", I hope you readers will like it ^-^ Disclaimer: We only own five young, dumb warfreaks that's all. Sheesh.we're so poor.how about if we sell them? No use! Each of them costs a cent. That wouldn't make things better though.  
  
Chapter 7- Trip to Arabia.?!?!  
  
Yukino had separated from Kasumi to go to her Swimming class-her first co- curricular activity for Friday. The problem was, she didn't know where. She saw Quatre down the hall and ran up to meet him. "Hi, Quatre!"  
  
"Hi, Yukino!" Quatre said.  
  
"What's your next class?"  
  
"Swimming,"  
  
"Do you know where that is?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because that's my next class."  
  
"Okay then, follow me."  
  
The two walked and walked until they reached the back of the gym. Behind a rather low iron gate was an Olympic-sized swimming pool with varying depths. At their side were two separate shower rooms and locker rooms.  
  
"Umm.Quatre, is this where we're going to have our lesson?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Of course not." Quatre answered. "We're going to have our lesson in the gym."  
  
Then the two of them went to the gym. When they saw that their class was already starting, they quickly ducked to avoid their teacher and joined in the rest of the class.  
  
The teacher was talking about stuffs we already know so no one bothered to listen to her.  
  
"Yukino," Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah? Why?" Yukino replied.  
  
"Um.would you want to go to my house?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hentai! Sukebe! How could you Quatre???!!!" Yukino shouted not that loud for the teacher to hear.  
  
Quatre was panicking; he doesn't know why Yukino was acting weird all of a sudden. It took him minutes to calm her down.  
  
"What's wrong? I'm just asking you if you're free from Sunday 'til Tuesday because I'm inviting all of you to have a sleep over at my house, after Relena's party."  
  
"All of us?"  
  
"Yes, all of you including the boys and your friends."  
  
"Sorry," she was blushing furiously like there was no tomorrow. "I.I.I thought you were asking me to.nevermind."  
  
Quatre figured out what Yukino was referring to and he too blushed. One embarrassing moment is enough Allah, I didn't ask for another one. He said to himself.  
  
Minutes passed and the two stopped the blushing thingy. Then the teacher announced that she's going to let her bored students to have some fun and use the over-sized pool.  
  
In the changing rooms.  
  
Not being that dumb the students wore their swimsuits under their uniforms. Yukino was taking of her uniform while.  
  
What am I thinking? Quatre thought to himself, he was fantasizing over Yukino while he's watching her changing. But the girl he was "erotically daydreaming" seconds before soon interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Wanna race with me?"  
  
"Sure!" And thank Allah for Yukino; she made Quatre back to reality.  
  
In the over-sized pool.  
  
Quatre dived making no sound, "Yukino! Faster! I'm looking forward onto beating you!"  
  
"Look who's talking!" And she also made a perfect dive onto the water.  
  
"Let's see then, on with the race!"  
  
And soon the "loveducks"(as Kasumi said before) made their way back and forth the pool. They were like racecars; when someone goes on to lead the other catches up. Obviously, no one is good enough to swallow his or her pride which resulted to their both being winners (not Yukino marrying Quatre and changing her surname.) It was a tie.  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Aeri."  
  
"And to you too Mr. Raberba."  
  
"Don't call me on my second name, it sucks."  
  
"Don't you think Aeri sucks?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you should! Because anyone who calls me on my second name will have the time of their lives. Vengeance.I like it.it's beautiful.especially when you're all wet!" And there Yukino pushed Quatre to the pool.  
  
"Yes, vengeance is beautiful, especially when you have someone to accompany you!" Quatre took hold of Yukino's foot and pulled her onto the waters.  
  
They were having the time of their lives until. "Prrrrttttt..." The sound of their teacher's whistle interrupted them. "Students, get off the waters, it's time." Their teacher commanded like she was some general or something. But all she got from her "water-loving army" was loads of whines and complaints. "Maybe next time."  
  
And there their swimming sessions was over, but who says pulling pranks are.well, you're wrong!  
  
Because of the teacher's order Quatre got off from the water and went straight to the changing rooms.  
  
"Hey, loser!" Yukino yelled after Quatre but he didn't look back. Realizing that Quatre didn't know she was referring to him she tried another name. "Raberba!" And Quatre looked back.  
  
"What Aeri?"  
  
"You have forgotten something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"You lazy girl! You can sure get off from the water like I did.but maybe your too heavy so you need someone's help. Am I right?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Hahhaha! Just get me off here!"  
  
"Ok, Yukino-sama!" he said stressing on the "Yukino-sama."  
  
"Here take my hands."  
  
Yukino took Quatre's hands and instead of Quatre pulling him, she pulled Quatre like she was Xena or a like any other Amazon.  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
"I'll still have the last laugh!"  
  
"So sure about yourself."  
  
"Of course! Who wouldn't if you're just fighting a girl who couldn't get herself of the pool."  
  
"I wouldn't especially if it came from a boy who just got tricked by a girl, hahahaahah!"  
  
"Mori, Raberba! Change to your clothes!" the teacher shouted from the entrance of the over-sized pool.  
  
They changed to their clothes, no pranks were anymore pulled, but who knows exactly what's going on in the brains of an Amazon and an egomaniac-Arab. ~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
At the Kobayashi- Kuramitsu dorm a "top-secret" meeting between the four Charlie's Devils was being held.  
  
"Where going to crash a party with no decent dress?" Saemi who's always "fashion-conscious" said surprisingly.  
  
"What's that we're going to go there wearing jeans? Maybe going there naked will be a better idea; we'll surely get the crowd's attention. Who knows we might be on the headlines next day: Five Teens Crashed a Party Wearing Nothing But Guts!" Kaori said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, ok, since it's just quarter to four, we'll go to the city and look for the most DECENT dresses." Yumiko said looking at Saemi who dresses like a clown (or more likely dresses like Trowa.) Being the kindest in the group she's an expert in these kinds of things.  
  
"Ok, that's all right with me." Kaori agreed.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yes for me."  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi began going crazy at the thought of her wearing a D-R-E-S-S! "It's better if I'll just wear what I LIKE to wear or maybe I'll just go there naked."  
  
Knowing that that is Kasumi, Yumiko puppy-dog eyed her. "Please? For me?"  
  
"Never! If it is for you!"  
  
"Fine then! You'll miss all the fun! Actually I was supposed to treat you all to free dinner! But that's better I'm going to save a lot, leaving Ms. Piggy here." Yumiko said.  
  
"Food!" Kasumi's eyes turning to buns. "Food! I'll go!"  
  
"Good, then we're all set!" Saemi said enthusiastically.  
  
"Wait you guys," Yukino said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quatre was asking us if we'll go and have a sleepover at his house."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Sunday to Tuesday."  
  
"Who's in?"  
  
"All of us are!"  
  
"Yukino, if I know you're the only one who's invited, you just asked your boy friend if we could come to prevent you two from."  
  
"FROM WHAT?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey guys! Does anyone of you want to get up and go out of this school?"  
  
"Oh, we forgot."  
  
"Yes, temporary amnesia as always."  
  
The girls went to their dorm rooms where they dressed up and got their purses that contains an amount of money (common sense $_$.) They met at the social hall where the "Legendary Ice Princesses" were.  
  
"Fate is so bad! Why do we always have to see three dirtbags lying around every bright place that we go and make the mood sour.like a tamarind?!" Kasumi shouted for the three to hear.  
  
"And why do we, three respectable girls always need to see walking alien- faced bakas? Namely, Tweetle Dumb, Tweetle Dumber, Tweetle Dee, Dumb #1 and Dumb #2!" Hilde shouted back.  
  
"Kasumi! Would you want to shut that BIG mouth of yours and let us four innocents go? We don't have much time! Especially if we have someone as slow as a snail when looking for the most righteous outfit to put on!" She shot a look from Kasumi to Saemi.  
  
"What?!" Saemi asked, playing innocent.  
  
"Ok, ok Captain stone-faced!" and Kasumi shut up, just for a while.  
  
They were almost out of the vicinity until Kasumi gave another shot.  
  
"Bye, bye three-headed skeletons!!!"  
  
The cheeks of the dragons were like torches turning into different shades of red.  
  
"You'll have your DOOMSDAY Miyazawa!"  
  
And there the girls ran as fast as they could as if expecting bulls to run after them.  
  
In a bus.  
  
"Job well done Kasumi!" the "best friend" said.  
  
"We really need to show them that they can't just boss us around!"  
  
"We need to but not on this kind of time!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
After a few minutes.  
  
"How many minutes till we set foot on Earth?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"About 4 minutes." Yukino replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
  
"You shouldn't have asked if you wont believe me!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I should be the one who's saying that maggot!"  
  
"Who you calling maggot?"  
  
After minutes of shamelessness to the people around them, the bus at long last dropped them to where they're supposed to be.  
  
"Thank heavens we're out of humiliation!" Kaori said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah! Thank Allah!" Saemi said looking at Yukino.  
  
"What again?"  
  
"Nothing, speaking about Allah, I'm sure you're going to change your religion one day as you're married to the only son of one of the richest man in the world!"  
  
"Who?" Yukino asked, knowing that Saemi was talking about Quatre but oblivious to the fact that he's one of a higher society man's only son.  
  
"Quatre, whoelse?"  
  
"How do you know he's rich?"  
  
"Maybe because I read Time Magazine? And you don't."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"What do you think of me a joker, like Kasumi? Never!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"You really don't know that Quatre's the only son of a goddamn rich businessman?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Guys would you want to settle this later?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"As you say Master Ali Baba."  
  
The girls went in the mall. There were different clothes sold, different stores and especially different fastfoods and restaurants. But they chose to go on one particular shop, Saemi's mom's shop.  
  
"You didn't tell us that you have a branch here!"  
  
"I was about to surprise you all!"  
  
"Too late, we already have our money-filled wallets with us."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just that WE know that we don't need to pay for what we're going to get because we're your friends and we have a privilege to buy what suits our taste."  
  
"You think I'm not letting you pay for the things you'll buy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you're wrong, man! If my mom wouldn't let you pay for the stuffs, I will! And I will also keep the money just for myself! Ha!" and there she goes laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Greedy girl."  
  
Saemi's mom's shop.  
  
"Good morning Miss Kuramitsu," a saleslady greeted.  
  
"Hi Gina,"  
  
"What do you want to get Miss Saemi?"  
  
"Anything suitable for a formal party." Saemi said sounding as if she's one of the blue-blooded persons in London.that maniac.  
  
"How about your friends? Are they going to buy something?"  
  
"Yeah, of course these bakas are going to get something DECENT here! Now if you'll excuse us."  
  
The other four were really itching to get a sharp fighting weapon and behead Saemi. Here are some evidences.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: Kasumi's thoughts.  
  
Saemi was facing the wall of a dimly lighted room with her eyes blindfolded by a rug used for cleaning the kitchen.  
  
"I seek revenge!"  
  
"I'm innocent! Please take pity on me!"  
  
"No! But.maybe I will.that is! If you kneel and kiss my DIRTY BOOTS and say "All hail Kasumi-sama!"  
  
"Um.a madam can't do that!"  
  
"One.,"  
  
"Oh.!"  
  
"Two.until three and you're dead meat Saemi Koramitsu!"  
  
"Okay!" and there Saemi acted like she was as slow as a mouse.hahahaah!  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: Yukino's thoughts.  
  
Yukino was riding on Saemi's back like she was a kind of horse or something.  
  
"Ya!"  
  
"Stop Yukino!"  
  
"Ya! Why would you say that to your master?!"  
  
"Because you are really NOT my master!"  
  
"Really now.but if I say to girls and maybe to the boys too, that scenario in the C.R.would I still be your master?"  
  
"Anything but that!"  
  
"So.am I your master now?"  
  
"Yes! God help me!"  
  
"Ok then! Then I command you eat the grass! I know you're starving now.!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll first go tell Kasumi, who's a blabbermouth and sure to tell the whole world about your little mishap."  
  
"Ok, ok! But don't tell them!"  
  
"Ok! Go eat! Before I lose my temper!"  
  
And there Saemi, the "horse" ate the grass pitifully.hahahaha!  
  
"Yukino, Kasumi!?"  
  
"What?!" the two said in unison.  
  
"Aren't you two going to pick your outfits for tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok! Fine."  
  
The girls were there for 3 hours and 45 minutes all because of Kasumi who doesn't want to wear a dress. The other four pitiful souls were like fighting a muscled man because Kasumi was literally hitting them with the thing displayed on the shop.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: CLIFFHANGER!?! Was it?  
  
Author: That took you so long, AGAIN! You know! Co-author: Put yourself on my shoes! What do you think?! Author: Never! I might be poisoned! Your shoes stink! Wonder why Quatre likes your type of girl. Co-author: WHYYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * chasing the "author" in the room with a knife in her hand, ready-to-kill. Author: Catch me if you can! Co-author: * goes in front of the author and stabs her on the face* Author: Trowa.to you.I commend.my spirit. Co-author: * calls the morgue and arranges everything for the author's upcoming burial.* After the burial. Author: Yukinoooooooooo! Ahoooooo! Co-author: Eep! Is that you Kasumi? Author: Yes!!!!!!!! Co-author: Help me Allah! 


End file.
